InterHouse Project
by Venuspixie
Summary: The wars over and done but new adventures arise, with little kids and enimies and new newts exams, what will happen next? dramione and many other strange pairings.
1. You gotta be kidding me!

**Hae guys! Decided to do another Dramione fanfic, if this catchs i'll keep posting, you might get another chapter soon anyway. Ok (()) means i'm speaking to you the reader.**

**V.P.**

* * *

"New year, new start! No scary spiders or monsters trying to eat us! It's all over….so what are we doing this year Harry?" Ron was saying as the three plus Ginny walked into the great hall.

"Ron the war maybe over but not the adventures, I'm sure one with big scary spiders well find you sooner or later" Ginny told him laughing.

"That's not funny Ginny" Ron sulked as he sat down next to Hermione who was stuck in a book.

"Hae you lot wanna keep it down the sorting about to begin" Lavender scolded them.

They stopped their bickering and watched as first years got sorted into houses. The Hufflepuff got a set of boy twins 'Fruit cakes' is what Ron called them. The Slytherins got three a girl and two boys, 'great more snakes' Neville muttered he received a few strange looks. And Ravenclaw got five new students four girls and a very small boy. The Gryffindors only got a new boy.

As always once the sorting was over and the students were settled Dumbledore stop up to speak.

"welcome new and old to a new year at Hogwarts, its good to see some old faces, but a pity to not see those who were once here….-the room had a weird eerily feeling to it at these word-… your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Fred and George Weaselsy for this year, they told me they needed a break from the store-Fred and George stood up making themselves seen to the crowd, they mock bowed and waved to the cheers coming from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and the loudest Gryffindor.- as you all must know by now the forbidden forest is of course forbidden hens the name. Mr Flinch has added another thirty items to his list of thing not aloud in the halls, for more information on these there is a list on Mr Flinch's door…. I think that will be all…oh could I have all sixth and seventh years stay behind please. Now eat up!!!" Dumbledore told us.

There was chatter about the seventh and sixth years staying behind after dinner but most just passed it off and went straight into dinner.

Dinner went as usually Ginny, Lavender and Parvati went on about boys and makeup Ron, Harry and the boy went on about Quidditch and Hermione read her book.

* * *

"I wonder what this is all about" Hermione was saying to Harry.

"It's most likely got to do with the war." Harry said bitterly, since it ended he'd been get more attention and less privacy, he hated it.

"Now I'm sure all of you want to know what this is all about." Dumbledore stated

"Well duh!" Malfoy's voice was heard the Gryffindors glared at him and Dumbledore ignored it all.

"This year you all are going to earn your NEWTs a different way.-at this their were gasped from the Ravenclaws and Hermione- as you all must know the war killed many people a lot of them were adults with family. Your task is going to be to look after these children till we find a better home for them all."

There was an explosion of noise and disagreement cutting the headmaster off.

"QUIET! ... You will do it if you want to pass this year! ANd at the end of the year you can decide if you wish to keep the charges you have been given and be their caregivers permanently. Now we've put you into groups of two and you'll get a child, you might even get two or three because we do not want to have to break up siblings. Now prof. McGonagall will read out your names and give you your new charges and a letter of instruction and of what needs to be done with said child. It will be different for everyone." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, just at seeing that everyone in the room wanted to get up and run for it.

McGonagall started reading out names and as each couples names were read they went up to receive there letter and child(ren).

"Hannah, Ronald,"

"Harry, Luna,"

"Pansy, Anthony,"

"Blaise, Ginva, **((I've said it before I got know idea what her really name is))**

"Dean, Hilda,"

"Justin, Lavender,"

"Neville, Padam,"

"Theodore, Parvati,"

"Susan, Gregory,"

"Draco, Hermione" the room went deathly quiet and book was heard falling to the floor and a shocked gasp.

Hermione bent down and picked up her book think to herself, _you can do this Hermione you won't let him win and destroy your grade. You need to do this!_

Draco was doing much the same, _you want this grade Draco you need it to be something other than what your family has for you. Don't let her ruin it just get up there and do it!!_

This ended in both of them going up to McGonagall.

"Now we don't want any fighting, here's your letter and Hermione your going to need this." She told the two shock teens, handing Hermione a vial of potion.

Walking out of the Great hall the pair was met by a tribe of small sleeping people, the children.

"Open the letter so I can see what horrible torture I'll have to put up with for the year mudblood." Draco commanded Hermione bitterly.

**Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger,**

**You will be in charge of two children one Rose Wilson and one Leonard Wilson.**

**Ms Granger follow the instructions on the bottle of potion to feed Mr Wilson and you shell both get a goodnights sleep.**

**It would be best if you made a routine for these children, that way there will be no surprises.**

**Miss Rose is allergic to chilly and has nightmare so be warned.**

**You will be staying in the left wing of the fourth floor; your portrait is one of a woman with wings. Your password is **_love_**. Everything you need will be in your rooms.**

**Hope everything goes smoothly, enjoy!**

**Heads of Houses**

"Great! Come on lets get these little midgets then" Draco said going hunting for their charges. _Why two! Why not just one quiet one that won't cause trouble?_ Draco thought.

Hermione huffed and gave a questioning look at the potion before putting it in her pocket and following him.

It wasn't hard to find their charges they were right at the front with a note pined to them.

_We are Rose and Leonard Wilson,_

_We will wake at 7am be ready…_

They sat in a huddle; Leonard was in a blue blanket and Rose in a green Alice in wonderland type dress with black gumboots **((Wellingtons for some of you, and just imagine them the way you like.))**. Both were blonde and had ringlets, _hmm I wonder what colour their eyes are? _Hermione wondered.

Rose was only four or five and Leonard looked to be about nine months old. Hermione had a creeping feeling she knew what that potion was for.

Hermione reached down picking up Leonard she nodded to Rose and gave Draco a _look_, and he reluctantly picked up Rose and settled her on his hip, her sweet little head lying on his shoulder. Hermione hid a smile and started for their common room.

* * *

Once inside the common room Hermione went hunting for the kids rooms. She find it, Rose had her own little room with white furnishings and pale yellow walls with a white carpet, Hermione tutted at this,_ you don't put white in a child's room it gets ruined._

She watched as Draco took Roses boots off and slid her into bed.

"I'll go look for this ones room." Hermione told Draco as he went to look around.

As Hermione hunted Draco came across the _only_ bedroom in the common room other than Roses. It had only one bed.

"Granger, come here!" Draco yelled at her. There were footsteps and Hermione was by his side.

"Oh good you found Leonard's bed!" Hermione said happily at see the little dark green crib in the corner.

Draco watched as she carefully put him in the crib and pulled up the blankets.

_Why is she so happy? __**Maybe it's because you haven't said a smart remark to her in like five minutes? And all time best.**__ Oh shut up you! _

"Granger theirs only one bed" Draco drawled pointing to the king bed.

"Crap!" Hermione swore.

* * *

**Hope you liked and you know the drill...R&R!**


	2. whats a midget?

**Hae all, heres that new chapy like you wanted. a thanx to Blondeweasel and katertst84 for the favs and Kozii for the review and a BIG thank you to xxxxcrazychickxxx and Grfferin Princess for a review and an alert. love you all!**

**V.P. xox**

_Last time:_

"Granger there's only one bed." Draco told her.  
"Crap!" Hermione swore.

Now:

"I'm not sleeping on the couch!" They said at the same time.

_Great, now what are we supposed to do? **Just share the bed!** I thought I told you to shut up!?_ Draco fought with himself, while Hermione figured out their sleeping arrangement.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you" Hermione told him, disgusted at the thought.

"Ditto. I don't even want to be in the same room as you, so I think I should get the bed!" Draco announced and jumped on the bed.

"Oi!! Get off!" Hermione yelled jumping on the bed, trying to push him off with no success.

"NO!" Draco said like a small child pouting. Hermione couldn't help it; she was laughing. Draco took his chance and pushed her off the bed.

_**Thump!**_ "Ow!" Hermione moaned, getting back to her feet._ Oh I'll get him…_

"Fine! I'll sleep somewhere else." Hermione said looking defeated but grinning inside.

She grabbed her PJs in a huff and headed for one of the two bathrooms. Having quickly had a shower and changed into her PJs, she snuck back into their bedroom. _Perfect! He's having a shower!_ Hermione thought triumphantly and she crawled into the bed.

Hermione thought about the layout of her new home for the rest of the year. The living room was the first thing you saw as you walked through the portrait; it was modern for Hogwarts with big Gryffindor-room-like couches and chairs that swallowed you whole. A roaring fire with a protection grate, a massive bookcase 'whoo hoo!', and surprisingly a TV and DVD player. That should be fun. Off the living room to the right was a kitchen/dinning room, again modern with muggle appliances such as stove and dishwasher etc.

On the left was a study with computer and other muggle office items, and then there was a staircase that lead to Rose's room, another bathroom and their room.

_That reminds me I've got to take that potion._ Hermione thought running around the room looking for the potion. Finding it, she quickly climbed back into the bed as the shower went off.

_Okay let's see ... um…Directions: take before bed, drink all. Warning: causes swelling, enlargement of chest, will knock you out after taking, will wear off after little use… oh great, I guess my suspicions were right…oh well bottoms up!_Hermione tipped the potion back, almost choking.

"Merlin that's bad!" she spluttered, instantly feeling sleepy and so she curled up in a ball.

* * *

  
Coming out of the bathroom half an hour later, Draco walked into his room to find a sleeping Hermione in his bed.

_Now what am I going to do? **Just get in bed and go to sleep! Worry about it tomorrow.** I thought I told you to SHUT UP!** Sorry you can't get rid of me that easily.** Bastard.  
_  
Grumbling to himself, Draco got into bed, trying to stay as far away from Hermione as he could.

* * *

A little hand lifted up one of Draco's eyelids, there was a small squeak as Draco's eye focused and looked at his eyelid lifter. Groaning, Draco rubbed his eye with his free hand – the other was stuck under something.

"Who are yous?" a little voice asked him. Looking around, Draco saw his arm was stuck under a Granger and her head was on his shoulder. _Not the best thing to wake-up to._ _**You love it don't lie!**_ In the crib little Leonard was sitting up, gurgling at the mobile above his head. Beside him stood Rose, still in her green Alice in wonderland dress, her gold ringlets everywhere. A bit like Grangers mop of hair Draco thought.

"We're your new caretakers, I'm Draco and that's Gr-Hermione" he told the little girl.

"I'm not animal, you are! You're a dragon, dat's so cool!" she said grinning.

Leonard started making fussing noises.

"He's hungry. Hermione will have to feed him, and I'm hungry too." Rose explained to Draco.

He groaned; getting breakfast meant getting up and the bed was warm.

"Oi Gr-Hermione. Get up! The small one's hungry." Draco muttered nudging her head, she nuzzled his shoulder and muttered something.

"Get up Granger!" Draco said in her ear.

Springing up, she said "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Good. The small one needs to be feed." Draco said getting out of bed and started for the kitchen. Hermione laughed as Rose came up behind him and took his hand swinging it back and forth. Draco almost jumped out of his skin.

Whimpering came from the crib and Hermione bounced over, very refreshed after her sleep. Seeing Leonard sitting up and tears running down his face made her smile. He was just too cute.

"Are you hungry baby?" she asked him picking him up.

* * *

  
"So what do you eat?"

"Breakfast foods"

"Okay then…what do you want this morning?"

"Honypuffs!"

"Hufflepuffs?!"

"No! Humans are yucky. I want the cereal."

"Good, I thought you were going to ask me to murder someone for a minute there."

"What's murder mean?"

"Kill, now what do these Hufflepuffs look like?"

"Hehe. Honypuffs"

"Whatever."

"They're in a yellow box with a Bumbly bee on it."

"Okay" some rummaging around in the cabinet.

"Found them! So how do you have them?"

"In a bowl, with a spoon."

"Okay anything else?" Honypuffs went into a bowl and a spoon.

"Milk but! Not too much"

"Okay there you go midget."

"What's a 'mi-midget?"

"A small person."

"I'm not small!"

"Oh yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Just eat you breakfast." Draco huffed and poured himself some Hufflepuffs too, sitting down across from Rose.

Laughter came from behind Draco, he gave a start. It sounded so much about his mothers, he believed she was in the room.

Turning around, he found Hermione holding the smaller one across her chest, he glared at her and went back to eating his Hufflepuffs, why havent i noticed that sooner? we wondered.

Draco did a double take, that midgets sucking…on…on….her…her…urfgh! **_Yes, you dork its called breastfeeding._**_ I know that!!_

"Argh, you just put me off eating" he muttered pushing his bowl away.

"Its na-tur-al silly!" Rose giggled.

'Hermione will have to feed him' she knew!

* * *

**you know what i want...reviews!!**


	3. animals

**thanx to KaraSays vessli Kozii Meals10 Nzomniac katertot84 blondeweasel Gryfferin Princess xxxxcrazychickxxxx for reviews, alerts, favs ect. okay this chapys short because i go back to school tomorrow and thought you should a least get one chapy before i went. nut i'll tey and post as much as i can.**

**luv ya**

**V.P. **

Last time:

_"Its na-tur-al silly!" Rose giggled  
'Hermione will have to feed him' she knew! She knew!  
_  
Now:

Draco poked his tongue out at her. Rose's response was to poke hers right back.

Hermione laughed again and took Draco's plate, still feeding Leonard.

"Mmm Honypuffs my little sister loves those" Hermione said to herself and put the bowl on the floor next to the refrigerator.

As soon as Hermione had put it down Crookshanks came bounding in and started lapping at the contents.

"Kitty!" Rose squealed, trying to get down from her chair.

"Not while you and he are eating" Hermione told her sternly and sat down between Rose and Draco.

"Yes, Mia" Rose muttered going back to her food.

Draco stared open mouthed at Hermione.

"How'd you do that?" Draco said in awe.

"I set a rule, one that she and I both agree to...and Crookshanks of course." Hermione explained, putting a baby cloth over Draco's shoulder and putting Leonard up against it. Taking Draco's unused hand she got him to pat Leonard's back, as she buttoned up her large green and white flannel shirt.

"And what might that rule have been?" Draco asked as he watched her get up, his eyes following her as she put the kettle on and got out two mugs.

"That the cat is not to be touched when either of them is eating. She can still play with him though." Hermione explained holding up a jar with 'coffee' written on it. Draco nodded and got up for milk and sugar.

"And Rose agrees to this?" Draco inquired sitting back down. Rose smiled, her mouth full, nodding and kicking her feet under the table.

_Tap, tap._

"Look at the owl, dragon!" Rose said pointing at the window. A school owl was sitting on the ledge looking very annoyed. Hermione opened the window and took the letter from the barn owl. As soon as the owl was free of its burden it flow off Rose gasping as it took flight.

"It's for all of us," Hermione told them, putting both the letter and steaming mug down in front of Draco and one where she sat. Taking the baby off Draco, Hermione sat down.

Opening the letter, Draco read out loud:

**"Draco, Hermione & co.**

We hope you have all settled in and there has been no disagreements.

As you can see your home is well equiped with anything you may need.

Your classes will begin in two days time, you will bring your charge(s) to each class you attend or you may wish to put them in the day-care centre (for more information please read the notice-board in the entrance hall). You will have two classes a day; one before lunch, and one after. Having bottles and other such items to occupy your charge(s) is recommended.

The rest of your day should be spent with your new family.

On the sleeping arrangement issue; though it not may bode well for you, it's not for you - it's for your charge(s). We're sure the reason why will come to you.

The rest of the school has classes today and tomorrow as usual so we would appreciate it if you wouldn't disturb them please.

Thank you for your co-operation, and remember you're a family.

Heads of Houses."

_They get nuttier each year_..._**what do expect they've been teaching us for seven years**_ ..._Oh go away!!_ Draco grumbled and picked up his coffee.

"We get a day off, cool." Draco said over his mug rim.

"Umm where are we?" Rose asked looking rather confused.

"We're at Hogwarts." Hermione said smiling sweetly at the little girl.

"Hogwarts!? Really?" Rose squeaked bouncing up and down.

"Really" Draco told her amusement flashing through his eyes.

"Wow!" Rose breathed. Hermione laughed and Draco almost jumped out of his skin again.

After a comfortably weird silence with Rose still jumping up and down, Hermione asked "Who wants to bet we're going to have the rest of our year on the doorstep in another ten minutes?"


	4. Knock knock whos there?

**okay firstly a big thanx too: Kryztol Thorn xxxxcrazychickxxxx Gryfferin Princess KaraSays blondeweasel katertot84 Dusty Brown Kozii Meals10 Nzomniac delynn07, for reviews, alerts and favs. second im really sorry for not posting sooner but ive had major stuff to do. i've got Stagechallenge tomorrow and tuesday and a whole lot of homework to catch up on but i'll try and write some more. **

**okay love ya all,**

**V.P.**

* * *

Last time:

_After a comfortably weird silence__, with Rose still jumping up and down._

_Hermione asked "who wants to bet we're going to have the rest of our year on the doorstep in another ten minutes?"_

Now:

Hermione being Hermione, was right.

The first people to turn up were Harry and Luna with their seven-year-old boy, David.

While Harry greeted Hermione and introduced David, Luna went to talk to Draco, who sat in a comfy armchair by the fire with Leonard playing at his feet with a number of toys.

Harry didn't seem to notice Draco was there, but Hermione did and she also noticed how well he and Luna talked, 'like good ol' friends' was the expression her father would have used.

Before she could think more on it though, some more people arrived. Ginny and Blaise Zabini with their two charges, five-year-old Susan and three-year-old Toby, turned up with Ron, Hannah and their gang of children.

For some reason it seemed that because Ron came from a big family, that he should get a big family. Ron and poor Hannah got a ten–year-old girl Jewels, an eight-year-old boy Jamie, a seven-year-old boy Cody, a four-year-old girl Matty/Martha, and a seven month old girl Tyler and yes she was breastfeeding too.

Like I said...poor Hannah.

The last to turn up were Pansy and her partner Anthony, with their six month old baby girl Isabella. Pansy surprisingly fitted right into the roll of mother and was very protective of her charge.

An uncharacteristic squeal came from Pansy when she saw Hermione.

"You've got the horrible things too!" she said walking up to Hermione.

"Yes! I can't wear half of my tops!" Hermione told her, relieved to find someone in the same boat as her even if it was Pansy.

"I know! And they've got to have an easy way in too" pansy said pulling her loose button up blouse down a bit more.

"I'll tell you a secret- Hermione whispered leaning forward into Pansy- just get your hands on some of the guy's trunks and do a little shirt shopping." Hermione grinned.

Pansy's eyes light mischievously.

"Now why didn't I think of that?!" Pansy giggled.

Little did they know that the whole time the males in the room had been listening to the girls' conversation. They all had lent forward when Hermione did, trying to hear what she said. Failing to get anything good, they went back to their conversations.

Sitting the kids down in front of the telly was Ginny's idea, and straight away the children were asking what it was. The students that knew about the muggle world did there best to explain what it was and what it did. Once they found out it was like a magical photo with sound and went on for far longer, they were all interested.

Ginny and Hermione got drinks for the students, Harry put on the first Rugrats movie.  


* * *

((A/N: ok in this segment Draco's speech is underlined, Pansy's in _italic_, and Blaise is in **bold.** And if two people speak I'll use both of their writing styles.))

"Aren't they interesting to watch?"

"_Yeah, strange people Gryffindors."_

"**I wonder if we took Potter away would the rest follower?"**

"_No"_

"Why not?"

"**Yeah, why not?"**

"_Because he's not the leader of the pride." _((Get it?))

"Who is then?"

"_Hermione"_

"**Granger!?**"

"_Yes, see watch her. They all listen to her even if she's not in their conversation. They all are aware of her emotions too."_

"I get it…but the only people I've ever seen be that much in control would be…"

"_Slytherins"_

"**Or our parents."**

"_**Wow!**_"

"…"

"Dragon can I read to you?"

"Sure Rose"

* * *

While this was happening Hannah and Anthony were talking about family matters. Anthony was a pureblood but Hannah was a half-blood, they were still family through marriage though.

The other Boys were talking muggle soccer, a game they had all been drawn too.

While Ginny, Hermione and Luna sat on the couch talking about Luna and Ginny's dance recitals that were coming up.

"Hermione did you hear me?" Ginny asked shaking Hermione's shoulder. Snapping back to her friends she smiled.

"No, but do you hear that?" Hermione asked angling her head in the direction of the Slytherins and Rose.

Luna and Ginny leaned in too and listened, Rose was reading to Draco but she wasn't speaking English.

"Suum not illic" Draco corrected Rose.

Hermione got up and went over to the Slytherins who made room for her to sit down.

The rest of the room had stopped their conversation to listen to Rose.

"Rose can you write in … Latin too?" Hermione asked

"Yes"

"My guess is that she reads, writes and speaks Latin fluently, who taught you Latin Rose?" Draco asked, it seemed weird having Draco look so comfortable with a little girl sitting in his lap.

"Mummy got me tutor" Rose said closing her book.

"Can you read and write English Rose?" Hermione asked

"Nope" Rose said shaking her head, her ringlets flying everywhere.

"Would you like me to teach you?" Hermione offered knowing that Rose would need it later in life.

"Will you?!...yes pweez!!" Rose said bouncing up and down on Draco's knee.

The room burst into laughter happy because she was happy.

Blaise stopped laughing and looked at Hermione; Pansy wasn't too far behind him. Blaise elbowed Draco in the side.

"Dude what's up with her laugh?"

"Hey that hurt"

"Draco she sounds like you mother but happier." Pansy hissed at him

"Yeah I know-"

Knock, knock. "You have another visitor" the Angel in the pictures voice rung out around the room.  


* * *


	5. busy day

**Sorry guys! I no I haven't posted but i've had a lot of stuff on the plate and i'm over coming my poor teeth...Sorry i won't complain anymore on witht he story!**

Last time:

_Knock, knock. "You have another visitor" the Angel in the pictures voice rung out around the room._

Now:

"Let them in please Ariel" Hermione told the angel.

"Very well" Ariel said, opening the picture.

A tall slim figure stepped in the room, black robes flapping around them.

The Gryffindors glared and the Slytherins gave polite nods.

"Can we help you professor?" Hermione asked Snape looking at him with a blank face.

"I'm looking for those Weaselsy's, your so called new professors." Snape snapped** ((A/N: isn't that a funny saying 'Snape snapped'…Lol))**

"Haven't seen them" Blaise piped up.

"Batman, why do you look angry?" Rose said, materialising at Snape's side.

"That's professor Snape, small person." Snape told her looking down his nose. Rose smiled at him, and something flashed in Snape's eye.

"Pr-pr-pro, Mr Batman I am not that small!" Rose said

"Yes you are, you're considerably smaller than me." Snape said accepting his new name.

"Must be a Slytherin male thing then." Ginny said next to Hermione.

"Yours does it too, does he?" Hermione asked knowing exactly what Ginny was on about.

"Yeah it's really annoying sometimes."

"Tell me about it, they're children not small people."

Now everyone knew what was going on...well excect the children and Luna.

Snape had had enough and left them with a flap of his robes.

"And the twins will be here soon I bet." Ginny said laughing. The rest of the Gryffindors nodded, knowing the twins too well.

"Mia, what languages do you speak?" Rose asked out of the blue, sitting herself back on Draco's knee.

"English and French" Hermione answered none the less.

"And Australian!" Ron said grinning, the rest of the Gryffindors burst into laughter.

"I don't get it" Pansy said once the laughed died down a bit.

"Well when Herms went to Aussie with her parents last year for Easter she stole the Australian ascent from her friends down there, and when she came back we tried mimicking it." Harry explained grinning too.

"Wow you can speak France?!" Rose said stunned completely forgetting about the Australian bit or not understanding it.

Hermione smiled sweetly at her.

"French, yeah I can, do you want me to teach you that too?"

"Yes pweeze!" Rose said bouncing on Draco's knee again.

Hermione couldn't help it Draco looked so helpless with the small girl on his knee…she started giggling. The rest of the room looked at her in bewilderment.

"What the hel- heck is wrong with you Gr- Hermione?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"You just look so helpless" Hermione said calming down now.

"But Dragons aren't helpless Mia; fishies out of water are helpless." Rose said defending her dragon.

"You like animals don't you?" Harry said saying something that we all had realised.

"MmmHmm" Rose nodded.

"What do you like about them?" Harry asked her smiling.

"There all different, and you get animals in people too you know!" Rose said trying to look serious.

"Really? can you tell what type of animal each person has?" Ron asked joining in.

"Yes, what I think they are." Rose said looking around shyly.

"What's… Pansy then?" Ron said picking a random person.

"Umm she's a…Snowy Egret!" Rose said naming a long necked swan like bird.** ((A/N: if you have no idea what I'm talking about look it up.))**

The Gryffindors gave Rose strange looks while the Slytherins smiled and nodded.

"It could be worse" Pansy said shrugging.

"What's Luna?" Ron asked next not wanting to ask about himself.

"A great horned owl!" Rose said bouncing on Draco's knee again making him uncomfortable.

"Oh how pretty…" Luna said trailing off, everyone swapped amused looks.

"What about Harry?" Ron asked enjoying himself now.

"Ah one of those deer things with the biiggg horns" Rose told us and stooped bouncing as the Gryffindors looked solemn.

"A stag" Harry croaked looking down.

"Yeah one of those." Rose said but didn't bounce this time.

"And Hermione?" Ron said trying to make things happier.

"Wolf" Rose said defiantly.

Everyone had strange expressions on…a wolf? The only one understanding was Pansy she sat there smiling.

"Why a wolf?" Draco asked Rose frowning.

"Because wolves are like us. They live as a family and have pack leaders a male one and a female one." Rose explained trying to remember why she chose a wolf.

Hermione looked satisfied and nodded her head.

_Knock, knock._ "You have another visitor!" Ariel said Draco smirked at how pissed an angel was getting from just having visitors.

"Let them in." Hermione told the painting.

The portrait swung open and in stumbled Fred and George both grinning from ear to ear. Spotting Hermione they went over to her and each kissed her on the cheek. Fred went left George went right, giving her a dramatic peck. Then Fred turned to Ginny and did the same to her while George was doing the same to Luna.

Lips still puckered they turned to each other and leaned in just a little bit, realising what they were about to do they straighten and tried to make it look like nothing at all.

The room laughed at their funny antics, and, of course, the twins lapped up the attention.

Grinning, Hermione introduced her charges to the twins. As Rose smiled innocently up at them, the twins traded worried looks.

"Monkeys!!" Rose yelled pointing at them jumping up and down happily.

"Hey!!" the twins said offended.

"What?" Rose asked innocent as ever.

The twins swapped looks and then turned back to Rose smirking.

"We'll show you what monkeys can do!" as they ran at her, squealing Rose ran away.  


* * *

  
After about five minutes of watching the twins chasing Rose, Hermione stepped in, stopping both of them in their tracks.

"That's enough, I'm supposed to be protecting the poor thing from mean boys like you two bloody monkeys!" Hermione scowled hands on hips.

"But, but, but, but, but-" the twins said franticly.

"No buts" Hermione scowled again.

"Hey! That's my top!" George said pointing at Hermione's over large shirt. Pansy looked at Hermione and smirked.

"No it's my top!" Fred protested, the twins glared at each other then turned on Hermione.

"We want our top back!!" they yelled.

"But, but, but, but-" Hermione pleaded clutching the top to her.

"No buts!" the twins said waggling their fingers.

The room as filled of laughter.  


* * *

  
Around lunch times their guests left, taking their hordes of children with them. Hermione fed Leonard -whom she had just started to call 'Leo' because Leonard sounded too old for an infant- once again making Draco squirm, which was fun to watch; while Rose told them what she used to do in the day.

"…first I wake up and eat breakfast with mummy, then daddy comes down and takes his coffee, kisses mummy and goes to work. Once I've had breakfast I play with mummy until the nanny comes; then she teaches me Latin and school stuffs till lunch. After lunch I play again, then I started flying lessons before they took me away till supper. Then daddy cames home and has dinner with us and I have a bath then bed."

Hermione wanted to try and keep a familiar routine for Rose. She'd have to talk about it later with Malfoy.

It had seemed to become a rule sort of to call each other by their first names around the children no matter how much they hated each other; it was still really strange to be nice to your enemies.

Draco changed the subject and asked her what she liked to do, catching on too what Hermione was doing.

"Umm lots of things! Like playing with my teddy…. Oh I don't have teddy anymore." Rose said disappointed.

Hermione was going to do something about that.

So the family had an easy going day just getting use to each others company, which was surprisingly easier than they had thought.

They stayed in their new home all day. Hermione made dinner and bathed both Leo and Rose, putting them to bed. She herself had a shower and changed into her usual PJs; an over large T-Shirt and underwear. Climbing into bed Hermione looked at Draco and said goodnight, Draco was a bit taken back and just nodded blankly, climbing into bed.

**_You so enjoyed that. _**_Oh won't you just shut up!_****Draco huffed and turned over facing Hermione's back watching her breathe softly.


	6. Nightmares

* * *

**Hae guys so sorry had a lot to do lately and relationship troubles! ggrr i hate most people at the mo so be nice and tell me if da chapter sux!! Big thanx to all those who reviewed, alerted or fav'd. amd major big thank you to Kryztol Thorn, who has been beta-ing all my chapters!!  
**

**V.P.**

**xox **

* * *

Last time:

_**You so enjoyed that**__. Oh won't you just shut up!_ Draco huffed and turned over facing Hermione's back watching her breathe softly.

* * *

Now:

**-It was pitch black and I seemed to be standing in the lime light. All of a sudden he was there and he was too close. Right in front of me, starring down at me.**

**But I couldn't resist not him not now, not after what he's turned into.**

**Starring into those cold eyes as he curled his arms around my waist pulling me against him. I buried my head in his neck as he did the same to me.**

**This was good it was what we both needed but we seemed to know it was goodbye.**

**"I'm sorry" he whispered pecking me on the lips, leaving me wanting just a little more.**

**He let me go after a caring squeeze and walked away leaving me standing there.**

**The last thing I saw was his back being consumed by green light.-**

Hermione sat bolt up right in bed disturbing Draco from his peaceful slumber.

"What's wit' you?" he grumbled sitting up and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand like a small child.

Hermione didn't answer; she drew up her legs and rested her head on her knees taking deep breaths.

The dream had scared her, who was the man? And why was he there? How come he was sorry? Why do I want to cry? Hermione asked herself.

Draco feeling her discomfort awkwardly patted her on the back and was shock to find that she as shaking slightly.

_**Comfort her**__! No it's…its Granger! I can't! __**She's scared: just do it**__._ Draco cursed himself and moved closer to Hermione.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked

"It was just a dream." Hermione muttered but a tear escaped betraying her.

"Mia? Dragon?" a voice asked from the doorway, Rose stood there in her little blue PJs and messy ringlets, green eyes sparkling.

"What's wrong darling?" Hermione asked covering up her emotions and wiping away her stray tears.

"I had a nightmare" Rose muttered.

"Oh poor darling come here. You can sleep with us." Hermione said opening the blankets for her. Rose smiled and ran towards the bed, Draco didn't look to happy at having _another _person in his bed but changed his mind instantly when Hermione moved closer to him and Rose got in smiling up at him. That smile just seemed to melt his frozen heart a little bit.

"Fine but I'm going to sleep!" Draco muttered at them turning over.

_"No!"_ Hermione and Rose said panicked, looking frightened for some reason.

"Why not!?" Draco asked.

"You're here to protect us!" Rose said wild eyed.

"I'm right here, all you need to do is wake me and I'm sure if you scream loud enough I'll hear you" Draco told them turning over and nestling down.

"But, but, but-" Rose said clutching the duvet to her chest.

"Please just stay up until we fall asleep?" Hermione asked pulling Rose closer to her. Rose, that little minx, put her best innocent smile on.

"Fine." Draco muttered sitting up in bed.

Smiling Hermione turned over to face Rose.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?" Hermione asked tweaking Rose's little nose. Rose pulled the duvet up to her chin shaking her head wildly her curls flying. Hermione sighed and pattered Roses hand.

"How about if I tell you mine, you tell me yours?" Hermione offered.

Draco thought this was a bit harsh; making rode re-lives something she wanted to forget. But then again he wanted to hear what gr-Hermione dreamed was about.

"…okay." Rose agreed pulling down the duvet away from her face.

"Well I was stand in a room-well more of a stage…" Hermione started.

Hermione told Rose her dream while Draco listened intently.

_That wasn't scary! __**Who said it was? It what's the dream meant to her that scared her,**__ oh…_Draco thought afterward.

"Wow I like yours better than mine" Rose said.

Hermione laugh and asked what Rose's dream had been about.

"Well first I was spinning round and round…'den there was a loud crack! An' I was thrown across the room. It was scary! Then, when I stood up, I saw a pile of stuffs and a hand poking out the bottom of the pile…'den there was screaming…" Rose trailed off.

Hermione and Draco were both silent: that was a very odd dream for a four year old.

"What a silly dream.-ooooh - I think its time for some sleep aye?" Hermione said with a yawn. Rose herself didn't look like she could stay up any longer either. She nodded and snuggled down in the blankets.

"Nightie night dragon. Night night Mia." Rose muttered.

Draco woke to a strange gurgling noise that found its way into his dreams. Opening his eyes to a light in the darkness Draco looked, around he found the source by the crib on the other side of the room.

Getting up he went to see if the noise was coming from the small person. And well what do you know it was the small person.

Little Leo –as Her-Granger no Hermione called him- was sitting up in bed staring at the dragon mobile over his crib.

"Hey little…um man! What are you doing up? Hae?" Draco said picking Leo up and sitting him on his hip. Not something Draco had done before.

"Are you hungry?...no? Okay. You want to come hang with me?" Draco asked lying down in bed.

The next morning Hermione woke to find a small warm Rose pressed to her side and Draco next to her with a baby Leo on his chest fast asleep. Hermione grinned and got out of bed carefully…it was time to make breakfast.


	7. photo?

**Hae guys sorry i havent updated in a while, this chapter hasn't been betad but its been sent off to get betad. thanx to all who reviewd, alerted and faved.**

**love ya all**

**Venus **

Last Time:

The next morning Hermione woke to find a small warm Rose pressed to her side and Draco next to her with a baby Leo on his chest fast asleep. Hermione grinned and got out of bed carefully…it was time to make breakfast.

Now:

Just because Hermione was in Gryffindor doesn't mean she wasn't sly or cunning. Truthfully she was evil when she wanted to be, just like any other good female.  
It didn't take long for Hermione's little plan to come to mind. Actually seeing the camera on the book shelf in the bedroom triggered it straight away.

Smirking -a thing Hermione rarely did- Hermione grabbed the camera and stood over the bed. Quietly as she could she took some very nice photos of Draco, Leo, and Rose together in bed.  
She had already decided to take lots of photos of this experience last night before she had gone to bed but she had no idea that an opportunity would come up straight away! Still smirking, Hermione put the camera safely away and made her way into the kitchen.

As Hermione started breakfast she thought about the past two days. Here she was thinking that this year would be normal- if there was such a thing- but no! Life just had to throw this one at her! Children! She still couldn't believe it. I mean, what the hell was she supposed to do with kids!? She didn't even like her cousins let alone babies… so why could she handle Rose and Leo? Hermione had school and N.E.W.T.s this year how was she supposed to study and look after two children at the same time? Her grades were not going to drop that was for sure! And what about Dr-Malfoy no Draco-Malfoy?! Gods she was so confused.

* * *

Draco had expected to wake up with Hermione next to him and definately not a small child on his chest. He looked down to see Leo staring right back at him. It was strange to look at something so innocent and small. Not that all babies are innocent--just this one--Draco decided.

Leo smiled a gummy smile and then hit Draco with his drool covered fist. So happy to see him awake.

"Mia cooking." A little voice said next to him. Draco looked at his right side and saw that Rose was awake too.  
"Come on then let's go see what's cooking." Draco said maneuvering his way out of bed, Leo held to his chest, se following his lead.

Draco stopped in the kitchen door way and leaned against the frame. Rose ran past him and up to Hermione.

"Mia! Morning." Rose yelled happily throwing her arms around Hermione's legs. Hermione put down her spatula laughing she picked rose up and balanced Rose on her hip.

"Morning to you too!" Hermione said picking the spatula up with the other hand and flipping what ever was in the pan.

Draco stayed where he was,watching Hermione cook. She was so strange, Draco couldn't stand it. He couldn't figure out what was strange about the girl, she just was.

"You know what? I give up!" Hermione's voice broke through his pondering.  
"You what?" Draco asked confused, it seemed like he missed something.  
Rose giggled and squirmed down for Hermione's arms.  
"Lets go have breakfast in the Great Hall, where I don't 'ave to cook it." Hermione said picking up a little black bag. She pulled it over her shoulder and told Rose to go up to her room, Hermione would be there soon to help her dress.  
"Fine with me. I'll get this one dressed and meet you down here in a few minutes." Draco told her after a moment's silence.

* * *

Draco took longer than a few minutes, it's seemed that Leo didn't want to wear clothes and would try and take them off when Draco turned his back.  
But after 15 minutes of struggle Draco had Leo in a plain green tee-shirt and denim overalls.

Hermione had helped Rose into a plain grey shirt and a pinafore and her oh so shiny black gumboots. Hermione had even managed to tame Rose's wild curls.

"Right let's go!" said a cheery Hermione._ Most likely just happy she's not cooking_, Draco thought.

* * *

"Herms! Over here!"  
"Not with them" Draco whined  
"Oh shush, look Blaise is with them." Hermione scolded him walking them over to her friends.

The Great hall had changed over the past few days. Instead of house tables there was round tables every where; the biggest was the heads table.

Draco and Hermione's 'lil' family sat down at one of the round tables with her friends when Harry sad:  
"Herms, Dean just called me emo!"  
"Really? I always thought you were more of a jock slash popular." Hermione voiced putting food on Rose's plate.

"What's this?" Ginny asked from next to Blaise.

"In the muggle world, we have what is called 'stereotypes'. Stereotypes are group that someone would fit into. Off the top of my head there's Emo: the word is short for 'emotional.' In the eighties there were 'punks'. This new 'emo' crowd is basically the new wave of punk. They normally wear black eyeliner, black corsets, black boots, black hair dye, and black pants with dozens of chains. They typically enjoy listening to 'screamo' (a type of 'music' with screaming and whining guitars) and applying black eyeliner.

A "Jock" is someone who does sports activities, the jock sport of your area is pre-decided from former jocks, ours would be Quidditch. The top jock or the "Alpha Male" can influence a change of the selected sport if enough "coolness" is propelling him.  
Normally jocks associate at the top of the "popularity pyramid", only speaking to preps or other jocks.

That leads us to preps. The first definition of prep that comes to mind is the girl at high school (muggle school for 13-18, **A/N: well it is here anyway**) that dated the football player (don't even ask me what football is!), stole your boyfriend, and didn't follow the dress code. Don't get this stereotype confused with a jock. A jock usually plays sports, while a prep just acts and dresses like jocks do. With their collars popped and their expensive jeans on, the preps rule the high school. Appearance is everything when it comes to being prep. The prep won't be caught dead without a name brand." Hermione explained to the group of purebloods.

"Umm…okay so who would be called Prep here?" Ginny asked.  
"Draco, Blaise, most of Slytherin Lavender, Padma and Parvati, those sorts of people" Hermione told them.  
"Jocks?" Ron asked  
"Anyone who plays Quidditch I guess." Harry answered.

Adults were boring, Rose knew this before hand but she didn't know her Dragon and Mia could be boring. Guess she was wrong.  
Looking around the room she spotted that funny Mr Batman, Rose decided to give him a hug. He just seemed so angry, a hug would help hugs always helped.


	8. you luvvv each othe

**sorry guys i no its been a while, but life is life and things just don't turn out the way you want lol. anyway enjoy.**

**Venuspixie xox**

* * *

Last time:

Adults were boring, Rose knew this before hand but she didn't know her Dragon and Mia could be boring. Guess she was wrong.

Looking around the room she spotted that funny Mr Batman, Rose decided to give him a hug. He just seemed so angry; a hug would help hugs always helped.

Now:

You should know that when Rose wanted to do something, nothing is going to stop her.

She made it to the teachers table without being noticed so far, and she was determined to give that angry Mr batman a hug and make him happy.

Smirking Rose quickly dodged under the table being careful not to touch anyone's legs. Now she just needed to find Mr. Batman's legs.

* * *

"Hae herms, didn't you have two children?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Yes Ronald I do, good to see you can count." Hermione said taking a sip of her drink.

"Ah, Granger?" Draco said getting her attention.

"Yeah?"

"We seemed to be missing a small person."

"AARRHHHGG!! GET IT OFF ME!" was heard echoing around the now silent room.

Draco and Hermione were out of their sits in seconds and charging for the professors table. What they found was beyond funny!

Several teachers were on the floor their chairs behind or beside them. McGonagall was picking what seemed to be scrambled eggs out of her hair, with a very disgusted expression on her face. Fred and George both had bowls of cereal on their head and were laughing at themselves; Hermione had the funny feeling they put them there.

Dumbledore sat calmly eating his toast, his eyes twinkling in that really annoying way.

But the best was Snape; boy was he going to be pissed after this. It seemed that the eggs in McGonagall's hair were Snape's before a little girl had crawled into his lap, and in his fright he'd flung them across the room and all over himself and Rose.

Her arms were around Snape's neck hugging him tight, while he tried to pull her off.

"Let go smallish person!" Snape was saying pulling at her little hands.

"No!! You are going to 'ave a hug 'cause you need one. And once you had a hug you won't be so angry!" Rose was telling him very sternly.

Draco snickered, Hermione hit him. Snape's head snapped around and glared at Draco, who backed away just a little bit.

"Would you mind getting…her off me?" Snape asked him his voice cool.

Draco shrugged and lightly tapped Rose on the shoulder.

"Dragon!" she squealed seeing him.

"You can leave Mr Batman alone now Rose, he's all better." Draco said detaching her arms from Snape's neck.

"Okay…" Rose mumbled crawling off Snape's lap and into Draco's arms.

"Mr Malfoy I believe it would be wise to take Miss Wilson back to her room to get changed." Dumbledore said cutting Snape off from what ever he was about to say.

Hermione taking the warning dragged Draco away and picked up Leo from Luna, who was nice enough to look after him while they went after Rose.

* * *

"Rose, what were you thinking?" Hermione asked putting a drying charm on Rose's hair.

"I…I wanted Mr Batman to be happy…." Rose said looking at her feet. After having a bath to wash out scrambled eggs, they sat in the living room.

"Draco could you brush Rose's hair? I needed to feed Leo." Hermione asked handing him the brush as she went into the kitchen. Giving him a '_help me here'_ look.

Draco scolded; no one told him what to do! _**Pfft yeah right!**__ Oh fuck off you._

"Rose you can't go jumping on someone, especially not Pro-Mr Batman okay?" Draco said trying his best not to hurt her as he attacked her hair.

"Yes dragon."

"Good girl, now go and play in your room." Draco told her, nodding she jumped up and ran into her room.

Hermione came back in the room still feeding Leo she sat in the chair Draco had dup 'his'.

"Do you have to do that in here?!" Draco whined.

"yes." Hermione said.

"Why?! To just annoy me!"

"This annoys you does it?"

"…"

"You're pathetic Malfoy."

"I'm no such thing granger!"

"Riiight"

"I wouldn't be pointing fingers bookworm…"

"Get over your self. You're not all that grand ferret."

"Worm"

"Sewer rat"

"Cretin"

"Vermin"

"Ceremonious ape!"

"Punctilious pig!"

"Why are you fighting?"

Hermione and Draco froze. They weren't exactly fighting; it was more just an amusing banter to them. But it probably looked different to an outsider.

"We're not fighting Rose." Hermione said turning to face the girl standing in the doorway.

"Yes you are! You're fighting." Rose said determined.

"Rose, trust us when we say we are not fighting." Draco told her sternly.

"You** were**, don't you love each other?" Rose asked confused.

There was a very long and uncomfortable silence. I mean how were they supposed to explain to the four-year-old that they hated each other really and were only doing this so they could pass the year.

"Rose, you have to understand that Mal-Draco and I aren't the best of friends. And we're new at this. What you called fighting before was- well yes it was fighting but it was more like a…. game to us. Does that make sense Hun'?" Hermione tried to explain n rescuing them from the silence.

Rose screwed up her face in a far too adorable way, as she processed the information Hermione had just given her.

"But you sleep in the same bed, mummies and daddies sleep in the same be and mummies and daddies love each other. Sooo you must love each other!" Rose said triumphed that she'd figured it out.

Hermione held back a groan this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Rose, what you don't understand is that people can share the same bed and not love each other like _mummies and daddies_. Gra-Hermione and I share the same bed because there's no where else for us to sleep. And we do it because our teacher asked us to do it." Draco jumped in.

Rose was quite for a bit then nodded and grinned.

"I get it now!! You and Mia love each other just not like mummies and daddies! See! I's a clever girl!"

both Draco and Hermione groaned this time.


	9. Twinkling Shit

** Hey all! Sorry I haven't written any thing in ages but you know life gets in the way. Any way I've been really sick and told not to move all that much, being a good lil' writer I sat down and ground out a chapter. Hope you all like it.**

Thanks to all my reviewers, alerts, favs and a big thank you to Kryztol Thorn my lovely beta. Now Ive been asked a few questions that I kinda think I should answer.__

**fallingstar93 asked-**_ Was the dream that Rose had about when her parents were killed?_

Your close, very close but think future.__

**roni2010 asked-**_ I surprised the girls, in the story that are caretakers of babies, have to breastfeed. I would have thought, that their professors, would have them choose on whether or not to breastfeed. Not all women choose to breastfeed their child( In my opinion,it should be the women choice to or not).I don't have children, but if I did, i think I would try to breastfeed, just to see if I like it, & whether it was feasible with my lifestyle._

My Mother said basically the something, that they should have been given the choice. She then said it's really hard to ween small children, one because its what their used to and two because you feel really cruel doing it. Then add on the fact that these infants have lost their mothers and there for that bubble of safety and comfort. i found it was easier to say that you had to do this,though they will have to ween the infants at some stage.

**thanks for you time guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Last time:

Rose was quite for a bit then nodded and grinned.

"I get it now!! You and Mia love each other just not like mummies and daddies! See! I's a clever girl!"

Both Draco and Hermione groaned this time.

Now:

After much more discussion with Rose she still wouldn't believe that Draco and Hermione didn't love each other.

In the end they both gave up and decided that it would be a good idea to check the notice board in the hall.

"Let's see…. Quidditch, no, beauty help, no, ah ha! Day-care!" Draco jumped up and down at his find.

_'I might finally get rid of the small peoples! __**Yeah and you can spend time with Her-miii- on-eeeee… you again!! **__Why won't you just go away?!'_

While Draco agued with himself Hermione read the notice.

"- Day-Care program, open 5 days a week, Monday through to Friday, hours: 10am-2pm, you can choose you times between these hours. To sign up or for more information see Prof. Snape- wait Snape?"

"Oh no, we're doomed!" Draco said snapping out of his own head. Both teens looked down at Rose who was playing with a bit of loose thread on her shirt. Rose looked up at them and smiled innocently.

Draco and Hermione swapped a look. Oh yeah they were doomed.

* * *

Hermione stopped with her hand on the door. She really didn't want to do this, but she needed to or she was never going to get her work done.

"Just knock Hermione." Draco whispered. He got a glare in reply.

_Knock, knock._

"Enter," came the unmistakable voice of the potions master through the door. Hermione took a deep breath, resettled Leo on her hip and opened the door.

"Ah… the care-takers of the monster child." Snape said shooting a glare at Rose, who smiled oh so sweetly back at him.

'At least he's not calling her a small person…' Hermione thought.

"What can I do for you?" Snape asked as he sat down behind his desk.

"We'd like to ah- enrol Leo and Rose into the Day-Care program." Draco told him. The professor sighed and handed over a stack of papers. Draco and Hermione looked at him sceptically, was he really going to let them enrol the children after this morning?

"Sadly I have no choice in the matter. Fill those out and bring them back later tonight. Dismissed." Snape said waving them out of his office.

Before Draco could close the door behind them, Rose let go of his hand and faced the professor.

"Mr. Batman? I'm weally, weally sorry." Then she ran after Hermione.

Out in the hall Rose skipped in front of the group, telling them all of the things she'll do with Mr. Batman now that she'd apologized.

"-and play games and have tea parties; we'll be the best of friends! And share secrets…"

"I wonder if she could get him the wash his hair?" Draco muttered. He and Hermione swapped another look then burst into laughter at the thought of it.

* * *

"-Right lets see, care-takers: Hermione granger and Draco Malfoy. Child(ren): Rose and Leonard Wilkinson. Age(s): 4 and a half, and 9months. Allergies, sickness, anything bad: Rose is allergic to chilly. Strange thing to be allergic-"

"Gr-Hermione can you do that in you head please?" Draco snapped.

They both sat in the living room, Hermione filling out the forms for the Day-Care program and Draco choosing their schedule for the school year. Leo was asleep and Rose was in her room, probably planning out her days with Snape.

_' Snape, odd man that one, always playing the bad guy. I'd believe it too if he wasn't my godfather. He was always good to me when I was a kid. __**Is that why he's running the Day-Care?**__ No, he wouldn't do something like that willingly. __**So why is he?**__ He was probably forced in to it. __**Yes, but why?**__ What's with you and the questions?! He's probably doing it because… by Salazar!'_

"That twinkling shit!" Draco yelled almost knocking over his ink well as he sat up.

Hermione's head shot up and she gave him a 'what the hell?' look.

"Did it ever occur to you how strange it was for the head of Slytherin to be taking the Day-Care program instead of someone say… like the head of Hufflepuff?" Draco said smirking.

"Yeah it did, but it's obviously because everyone's scared of Snape so they wouldn't dare go to him or his office to ask about the program, they're for making life harder for themselves" Hermione said offhandedly as she went back to filling out forms.

"Unfair!" Draco said pouting slightly.

"What? Did you believe you had the upper hand? Ha! That'd be the day!" Hermione said looking up and smiling sweetly at the blonde boy.

Before Draco could open his mouth, the sound of running feet then a racket was heard coming from the doorway. And a Rose came tumbling in. Draco and Hermione watched as Rose's face changed emotions. First was shock, then anger, and then came the tears.

Hermione put her stuff aside and went to pick Rose up. Balancing Rose on her hip, Hermione rapped her arm around the crying girl, making soothing noises.

"Hunny that's what happens when you run in the house. You trip and gravity brings you down." Hermione told the other girl. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand/arm, hey she's only four.

Rose leaned back from Hermione and said with a scowl on her face. "Gravities a poopy."


	10. Little blond love

**Hae Guys! Aren't I a good gurl? I'm still sick so I wrote up another chapter hope you like, sorry if it's a bit messy.**

**thanx to all my reviewers, alerts, favs, and Kryztol Thorn my lovely beta (who gave me huggles to get better!!! :P)**

**Venus xox**

* * *

Last time:

"Hunny that's what happens when you run in the house. You trip and gravity brings you down." Hermione told the other girl. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand/arm, hey she's only four.

Rose leaned back from Hermione and said with a scowl on her face. "Gravities a poopy."

Now:

Who ever told you that Hermione granger likes waking up in the morning was a lair, a horrible liar indeed. But some mornings, _some_ mornings Hermione woke up and didn't mind the fact that the sun pierced through the crack in the curtains, or that the floor might be cold if she put her feet down on it. Sadly this wasn't one of those mornings or was it? Hermione hadn't decided yet.

Blankets tightened around Hermione's waist as she buried herself deeper into her pillow. 'Since when did I have such a hard pillow? I'll have to do something about that later.' Hermione's sleepy mind mused.

The blankets tightened around her once more and a thought found its way into her foggy mind. 'If I didn't know better I'd say my blankets have a mind of their own. And my pillows moving too… uh-oh bedding is not supposed to move. That means…'

"Eeeeaaahhhh!"

Hermione shot up along with the sleepy Draco next to her. In union they snapped their heads around to look at the crib, where a little Leo stood leaning on the railing. His face red and scrunched up as he wailed.

Draco sighed, pulling his pillow closer. His soft, big, lumpy- lumpy? 'That's not right, my pillows aren't lumpy.' To Draco's confusion his pillow moved against him. _'Oh it's just a girl in my bed, now that makes more sense.'_ Draco thought as he held the little female closer to him.

Then he heard the must horrid sound. A sound he'd heard a lot of lately.

Sitting up Draco saw that the small person thing was standing in his cot. Groaning Draco flopped back in bed. _'Granger can deal with it.'_

He watched as she scrambled out of bed picking up the small person. A miracle occurred: it shut up. Draco still hadn't figured out how she did that, but he wanted to know if it meant a moment of silence. The problem was that Draco was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's did not ask woman about the things that they do.

Sighing to him self Draco watch Hermione go about the room. But then she had to go and ruined everything.

Hermione sat back down on the bed and started feeding Leo. Draco was trying desperately to looking every where but at Hermione's… 'Hermione's breast? Tit? Boob? Women only have those things to torment men! Guh, it's so unfair. _**Why is it so unfair huh? **_Because, because! _**Is it because you want them huh, huh!?**_ No, shut up bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Go away now.'

The Draco spotted Leo; the little mite had shut up and was happily sucking away. 'He's so peaceful and beautiful' Draco thought as he became mesmerised by this little blonde baby. He didn't hear Hermione's intake of breath as he rested his hand on her bare thigh as he leaned in looking at the baby boy. Lifting his hand off Hermione's leg Draco ran his fingers through Leo's sprigs of curly blonde hair, smiling softy.

'I don't want anything to ruin this little boy's peace, I won't let anything or one ruin this little boy's peace.' Draco promised himself.

Hermione had already come to this conclusion early yesterday morning. She didn't know Draco just had. Sighing Hermione looked down at Leo resisting the urge to coo at him.

Hermione was lost in Leo when Draco put his hand on her thigh. 'Oh Merlin! He's not allowed to do that, it's not right! Take it off, take it off, take it off.' Hermione silently willed in her head.

To her relief he did. Hermione watched as a smile -no kidding a real smile- appeared on his face as he played with Leos curls. Leo closed his eyes, nestling in more in response.

"Looks like we just found a new way to put him to sleep." Hermione said softly.

"Hmm" was all she got from Draco.

"Come on classes today, you can have the bathroom first." Hermione offered.

* * *

Giving Draco the bathroom first was not the best idea Hermione had had. She was thanking Merlin or Dumbledore for giving them a second bathroom. They were still running late though.

'Stupid Malfoy, clean freak. Haha nah he's just got to prep his ego.' Hermione thought to herself packing Rose and Leo's bag for the day.

Rose was sitting at the kitchen table swinging her legs as she wrote out the alphabet. Hermione had started teaching her English this morning and what better way than with the alphabet.

"Get your ass away from the mirror Draco and get down here; we're going to be late!" Hermione called to him.

* * *

Hermione was not in a good mood. They had dropped Leo and Rose off late liked she'd feared and then were told that the couples took turns looking after all the kids in the day-care program each week. Lucky for them, they were halfway down the list. And then to top off her bad mood they got to potions late and Snape, oh lovely Snape took points from her and only her, saying nothing about Draco's lateness.

She found out later that Harry and Ron were in none of her classes and that lead to an argument with Malfoy for planning the schedule. To make things worse, if they could get any worse, they had divination before lunch and Hermione was having withdrawals from not having the kids around.

"Granger! Please stop sighing it's really getting on my nerves." Malfoy said looking at the leaves in the bottom of his tea cup.

"… Sigh"

"Oh-my-gosh seriously! Stop it!"

"I hate this class. Why do I have to be here?" Hermione asked him

"It's an easy grade. Don't worry we're taking every class, I'm sure you can manage that…" Draco said smirking to himself when Hermione huffed.

"Fine, whatever. ... Oh what do we have after lunch?"

"Care of magical creatures and then history of magic."

"Oh good maybe I can throw you to what ever creature Hagrid's thought up of this time." Hermione muttered as the bell rang.

* * *

Lunch was a joyous occasion for both Hermione and Draco. They got to play with their charges and talk with friends. Draco especially took the opportunity to dote on Leo, giving him his bottle and playing with him, something that didn't go unnoticed by the teens at the table. Well almost all of them; Ron didn't seem to care.

After saying goodbye to their friends and telling the kiddies that they'd see them in an hour, Draco and Hermione went to care of magical creatures. Much to Draco's relief and Hermione's disappointment Hagrid was teaching them about Ghouls.

The lesson seemed to drag for Hermione and when the bell rang, Hermione blotted for the hall where the Day-care program was held.

"Rosie! Leo! Come to Mia" Hermione said picking up both her charges. Draco shook his head at their antics.

"Here, give me one of those." He said holding his arms out. Hermione handed him the kid's bag. Shaking his head, Draco took Rose out of Hermione's arms and they headed for History of Magic.

* * *

Later in bed, after Hermione had fallen asleep, Draco rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, not thinking much about his actions. His day had been long and tiring. He had fun though, he got to know the children more and accomplished in making Leo laugh.

Classes were good and he was proud of the schedule he'd made. He was happy with the way things worked out for their last class of the day. Rose and Leo had fallen asleep with in the first ten minutes of listening to Binns's voice, making life for Hermione and himself easier.

Draco berried his head in Hermione's mass of hair sighing.

But then life had to get easier here on out right?


	11. Spicy Chicken

**Hay all! Guess what? I'm all better now! I'm still writing of course and have another few chapters lying around here somewhere. but sadly i go back top school in a few weeks and I won't be able to write as much as i have been, but don't worry I'm not abandoning you hehe. As always thanx to my alerts, reviews, favs and Kryztol Thorn.**

love ya

Venus xox.  


* * *

Last time:

Classes were good and Draco was proud of the schedule he'd made. He was happy with the way things worked out for their last class of the day. Rose and Leo had fallen asleep within the first ten minutes of listening to Binns's voice, making life for himself and Hermione easier.

Draco buried his head in Hermione's mass of hair, sighing.

But then life had to get easier here on out right?

Now:

Draco _was_ right, for at least a few weeks.

They'd worked themselves into a schedule. Each morning Leo would wake Hermione and Draco either by screaming his little head off, or banging his toys on the railing of his crib and talking and gurgling loudly. Or throwing his toys at the couple - the boy had an arm on him.

Hermione and Draco would untangle themselves; they never said anything about their sleeping arrangement. Hermione would then get up, get Leo, sit back down on the bed and feed him.

Draco would roll over and go back to sleep, or sit up in bed close to Hermione and run his fingers through Leo's hair.

You could tell what kind of mood Draco was going to be in that day by his morning actions. If Draco didn't go back to sleep he normally had a good day, but Draco would probably have a better day on those mornings when he did go back to sleep if Hermione was nicer about waking him up.

Because pushing a sleeping Draco off the side of the bed and laughing when they landed was a thump, was not a nice thing to do.

Once Draco was up and Leo fed, Hermione would walk into the living room where Rose would be watching TV. Hermione had insisted on teaching Rose and Draco about all the muggle items in the home and how to use them. Rose was very taken by the TV like every kid, while Draco hated the box.

After kissing Rose 'good morning', Hermione would go into the kitchen and start breakfast. Honnypuffs for Rose, toast for Hermione and Hufflepuffs or eggs and bacon for Draco. Leo would sit in his high-chair with a bowl of apple baby food and a spoon; Hermione didn't really care about the clean up.

Conversation at breakfast equalled Rose telling them what she would be doing at day-care that day or about her favourite TV show which changed every week. Draco and Hermione would stick to talking about school; it was the safest subject these days.

After breakfast, Rose would get changed and ready for the day then sit down and watch more TV while Draco and Hermione got ready for their day. Once Hermione was ready she and Rose would have English lessons. After that Rose would have French or Latin lessons; she really was good at grasping languages.

Once the language lessons were done, Hermione and Draco would drop Leo and Rose off at day-care and then head off to their own lessons.

Lessons were quite a boring affair for the couple, and were often caught staring off into space. After lunch they had another lesson before picking Rose and Leo up. The kids took their afternoon nap in the last class of the day before they went home and just messed around until dinner time.

Rose and Leo would have their baths then bed. Draco and Hermione would do their own thing until bed time, and head off to sleep as well. And then start the process all over again.

Today had been very much like any day. Until lunch, that was, when their world came crumbling down around them.

"Snake alert." Harry said shoving food in his mouth. It was the customary warning for the Gryffindors if Snape was heading their way.

"Great, just what we need more Slytherins." Ron muttered in disgust, glaring at the three Slytherins at the table. "It's not like we don't get enough of them as it is, cold blooded freaks." Ron didn't see the other Gryffindors trying to warn him of the man standing behind him.

"Manners Weasely." A voice sneered behind him. Ron jumped a yard, knocking over his drink and scaring poor Tyler; a charge of his. Snape sneered at them, and then locked eyes with Hermione and Draco who had just sat down to lunch.

"Miss Granger, I'd like to talk to you about Rose." Snape said glaring at the other students.

"Why professor?" Hermione asked with a slight frown on her face as he put a bowl in front of Rose.

"She's been disrupting me in my work quite often."

"And what do you want me to do about this professor? I can't monitor her all day." Hermione told him, not paying attention to what she was putting into Rose's bowl.

"I would advise stricter parenting." Snape said glaring at the little girl as she bit in to a chicken leg.

"More strict than what professor? You can only go so far with a four-year-old." Hermione said close to snapping. Who was he to judge her parenting?

"Miss G-" there was a clatter and a thump as Rose hit the floor, clawing at her throat. Hermione cried out like she was the one in pain, before scooping the girl up and bolting out of the room.

Draco leant over and smelt the chicken Rose had dropped. "Chilly!" he yelled before plucking Leo out of his high-chair and following after Hermione, leaving the Great Hall and its students in stunned silence.

000000000000000

Draco thought he'd stepped into chaos. Madam Pomfrey was running around like Death Eaters were after her, and Hermione was sitting in front of a curtained off area, balling her eyes out.

"Mr Malfoy! You can help me; do you have any notion about why Ms Wilkinson is in the state she is in?" Pomfrey asked him, hair flying out of its orderly bun.

_'Good here was something I can do'_, Draco thought to himself. "Yes I do. She had a bit of chicken that was marinade in a chilly sauce. Rose is allergic to chilly." Draco told the woman.

"Oh dear it's worse than I thought." Pomfrey said going over to her medicine cabinet.

"What!? What do you mean worse!?" Draco yelled after her.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled in…was it relief? Draco made his way over to as she stood up. They met half way and Hermione threw her arms around both him and Leo, still crying.

"They won't let me see her, and Madame Pomfrey doesn't know what's wrong, and…and it's all my fault!!" Hermione wailed.

Draco moved Leo on to his hip and used his free arm to wrap around Hermione's waist. He had no idea what had possessed him.

"Hermione calm down, you wonder why they won't let you see her when you in this state? And I've sorted out what's wrong; it was just a bit of chilly okay? And how is this your fault, hmm?" Draco asked her, trying not to sound too soft. He just had to go ruin it by rubbing her back soothingly.

All Hermione did was nod and hold on to them tighter_. 'Has the girl gone off the deep end? __**She's stressed and in pain, cut her some slack**__. What do you think I'm doing?!'_

"I'm going to ask Pomfrey what's going on." Draco said wondering if he could actually glean some knowledge from the nurse. To his surprise Hermione shook her head and told him not to leave her alone.

Nodding he took her hand lightly and led her to Madame Pomfrey, who was still rummaging around in her cabinet.

"Madame Pomfrey? Can you please tell us what's going on here?" Draco asked the woman.

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy, I can't do that at the moment, come back tomorrow. But here take this, and take Miss Granger home. She's distressing the girl." Pomfrey said handing Draco a vial of Dreamless Sleep Draught.

Draco nodded before letting go of Hermione's hand and taking the vial off the nurse. Hermione made a slight noise at the loss of contact. Giving the vial to Hermione, Draco took back her hand before nodding 'good-bye', with a promise to come back tomorrow.

It was a very strange sight for the students who were going to their next class, to see Draco Malfoy, "King of Slytherin", walking down the hall with the cutest baby on his hip and Hermione Granger trailing behind him, clutching a vial to her chest and Draco's hand.

* * *

**You know what to do guys! hit the button!**


	12. there will be a tomorrow

**Hey all! how ya been? I've been better. I hope your all enjoying life. I have to go back to school in another three days 'Gag!' so updates won't be to often. any way thanx to all my lovely reviewers, alerts, favs and Kryztol Thorn.****__**

**fallingstar93 Said: **I liked this chapter, especially the image at the end :D  
But ... I don't really think Madame Pomfrey would tell them to 'come back  
tomorrow' in a life or death situation ...  
Please update soon!**__**

**I Say:****_ Yeah I realise that. but I thought what better way to calm teenagers with a sick/dieing child would be to tell them there will be a tomorrow._**

A note from Kryztol:**_  
_****  
"Hi readers. I'm really sorry that this story is taking so long. Please don't blame the writer...it's me. I've got about 2 more chapters in my inbox to beta. I've just had so much work recently. I'll get it done as soon as I can. Thanks. Kryztol"****__**

**I think shes mental I've been dumping he chapters on her!**

Venus xox.**__**

* * *

Last time:

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy, I can't do that at the moment, come back tomorrow. But here take this, and take Miss Granger home. She's distressing the girl." Pomfrey said handing Draco a vial of Dreamless Sleep Draught.

Draco nodded before letting go of Hermione's hand and taking the vial off the nurse. Hermione made a slight noise at the loss of contact. Giving the vial to Hermione, Draco took back her hand before nodding good-bye, with a promise to come back tomorrow.

It was a very strange sight for the students who were going to their next class, too see Draco Malfoy king of Slytherin walking down the hall with the cutest baby on his hip and Hermione Granger trailing behind him clutching a vial to her chest and Draco's hand.

Now:

Draco hated crying women. He just didn't know what to do; he felt like he had to comfort them… but how was he supposed to do that? Comfort wasn't something his parents ever gave him. Physical yes, he had a comfortable life style. Emotionally no, he never had anyone comfort him when he cried as a child.

Draco stared down at Hermione's prone form, lying in front of the fire grate. Red and orange lights played over her body, as tears ran down her face from red puffy eyes.

Pacing around the living room, Draco fed Leo his lunch time bottle. He was determined to a least keep Leo's daily schedule.

Each step made him worry more. He worried for Rose. Was there something drastically wrong? Could it be fixed? Would she ever get better? He had been frustrated and angry when Madame Pomfrey had told them nothing of the situation. But anger and frustration was soon pushed aside by other more pressing emotions, like worry. . Draco had told himself he'd just have to trust the nurse's skills, no matter how much he just wanted to pick little Rose up and hold her close.

He worried about his little man. What was his little mind thinking? Was he at all worried, like Draco himself, about his sister? Did he even know Rose was sick? Draco thought as he looked down at Leo's little face, bright eyes staring back at him.

He worried about Granger. Had she really gone off the deep end? Was she going to come back and be same old sharp minded know-it-all Granger? She blamed herself; yeah, maybe she handed the chicken to Rose, but she was distracted. Snape was picking on her, telling her she was doing a crap job at parenting, which she so was not! Draco thought that would distract anyone. And why did she have to be near me or at least have me in eyesight?

And finally he worried about himself. Could he do this on his own? He'd never been around children younger than eleven until the whole bloody project started. What were they thinking putting young innocent children in the hands of people like him? It was outrageous! And what about Granger? Why did he want to be so close to her; she wasn't that pretty or anything like that? Did he _care_ for her?

_**'Is it because she's intelligent, caring, fun and always sees the good where there isn't any, even in you?**_ But why though? I was nothing but cruel to her the past six years. I hurt her and her friends countless times, I probably would have killed them if Dumbledore hadn't convinced me to 'see the light', and give me and my family a way out. _**Yes, you took it and fought for their cause. Gaining the respect from the people who were once my enemies.'**_

Thoughts like these plagued Draco all afternoon as he and Leo went about their afternoon activities. Hermione barely moved.

* * *

Draco sighed; it was time for Leo's bath, then he could put the poor little mite to bed. He was trying to run Leo's bath just like Hermione did it, when he smelt the foulest thing he'd ever smelt in his life. Gagging and wrenching, Draco put Leo down on the counter top that had been set out as their changing table. Leo looked up at him his fist in his mouth and a frown on his face.

"I can't do this." Draco muttered, sighing as he made up his mind. He really couldn't do this on his own.

"Dobby, Dobby?" he whispered, not wanting Hermione to hear him calling a house elf to help him.

**POP!**

"Yes sir?" Dobby said, looking up at Draco timidly.

"Could you please help Dobby? I can't do this." Draco said waving behind him at Leo and the bath tub. Dobby smiled nodding his head in understanding.

"You just go help Miss Hermione, sir." Dobby said turning around.

Draco shot the little elf a look, and went to make Hermione some form of food.

* * *

Draco stood over Hermione, holding a plate with a plain sandwich on it. Hmmm...He didn't like standing over her like this, especially when she was curled up in a ball like that. Sighing Draco crouched down next to her.

"Hermione? Hermione?" Hermione looked up at him, her tears dried up now.

"Hermione I want you to eat something. Please? When I come back I want to have eaten something okay?" Hermione gave a slight nod and Draco put the plate in front of her.

* * *

Draco was exhausted. He'd just got a squeaky clean Leo to fall asleep and sent Dobby off with thanks and a purple and green sock. Dobby was thrilled!

The Slytherin stood in the shower, water pouring over his tired body. So tired! His body moaned at him about the strain he had put on it. And he couldn't sleep yet; he had to get Hermione in bed. Why, you ask? Because he couldn't bring himself to leave her out in the living room in the state she was in. He shut off the water and finished getting ready for bed.

Padding out into the living room, he crouched next to the 'Hermione ball'. She didn't seem to notice he was there.

"Hermione, Hermione?" She didn't respond. Time to try a different tactic. "Hermione, Mia? Come on I need you back in this world now. Hermione? Please?" Hermione looked up at him, her face blank and eyes dry. Draco held out his hand for her to take and Hermione looked at it contemplating. Taking Draco's hand she let herself be led to the bathroom.

Draco wrapped her small hand in his large one, resisting the urge to put his fingers through Her's.

Draco had put out a new towel and cleaned up after his shower before he went to get Hermione. Even in her dream state she'd notice the mess, that's just how 'Hermione Granger perfectionist master mind' is. Was. Oh Merlin he never thought he say this but he wanted Granger back!!!

Turning on the shower he faced Hermione who was staring at herself blankly in the mirror.

What have I done?! Why wasn't I paying attention to what I gave my poor Rosie? If only I was thinking about what I was doing I could have stopped it, instead of Rose being all alone in the hospital without me to hold her hand. Oh I hope she forgives me, no she couldn't. I almost killed her, how could she forgive me for doing something let that. If only-

_'Hermione…_' what the hell is that? _'Hermione… come back…_' come back where? What do you want from me!? Oh my God I'm going insane!! _'Mia it's time…Hermione?'_

"Mia, Hermione, Granger! What ever you're called, its time for your shower. You have to come around please Hermione." Draco's voice broke through and Hermione found herself in the bathroom at the sink.

"Okay." the word sounded strangled, almost dead to her own ears, but Draco smiled. It was the first response he had got from her all evening.

'Wait! Malfoy smiled! I am going insane, oh this is not good.' Hermione looked at Draco again, he was still smiling, although more nervously now. He was smiling...he was actually smiling; no sneer, no smirk, no grin, a smile! Yeah he smiled the other day but that wasn't at her, he never smiled at her!

And you know what? That smile did it, that smile kicked Hermione back to reality. Though Draco was never going to find that out.

* * *

Climbing out of the shower, Hermione dried herself and got changed into one of Draco's less fancy looking shirt that she'd high jacked a week or so ago. Grabbing her hair brush, she wondered into the bed room and spotted Leo fast asleep in his cot. It was then that the guilt set in. She'd completely forgotten all about Leo, the poor baby. How could she be such a bad parent!?

Something shifted next to her and she saw Draco putting down a book he was obviously reading before she had stepped into the room.

"All done?" he asked. Hermione nodded her head and started to run the hair brush through her hair, which turned out to be a difficult task. Hermione was getting angrier and started dragging the brush through a section.

**Crack. **

Hermione looked down at the handle of her hair brush in her hand. Frowning at it, she ripped the head of the brush from her hair, taking a lot of hair with it.

Hermione whimpered slightly before looking at Draco with puppy dog eyes and a pout. He laughed softly at her childlike behavior.

"Want some help?" He asked from his place on the bed.

"Yes please" Hermione said fixing her brush with a quick spell. Draco smiled again, 'he smiled wow I don't think I'm ever going to get over that'. And patted the bed in front of where he was sitting.

Hermione bounced over, distract for the time being as someone that wasn't herself was going to brush her hair! That hadn't happened since she was starting primary school.

Handing the brush to Draco, she sat in front of him and almost jumped when he stretched a leg either side of her body, making it so she sat in between them. He started running the brush through her hair, doing one section at a time.

"Tell me about your family Hermione." Draco said, hoping to stop her from going back to the dream state she seemed to have vacated.

"Oh Merlin where do I start." Hermione said appreciating what he was doing for her.

"How about with your father?" he offered keeping his voice soft.

"Um...well, my dad came from a wealthy family of lawyers, old money really-"

"Wait muggles have money? And classing? Are you telling me that in your world, you'd be higher standing then me?" Draco said interested now.

Hermione laughed, her body shaking slightly. "well, no we'd be of the same, and yes Draco they have money, probably more than the wizarding world does as we only make up a quarter of it."

"Really only a quarter? Now there's something to think about later. I might have to re-think the rest of my fathers reasoning's. Anyway back to your story." Draco chuckled.

"Yeah. So my dad came from a family of lawyers, and they weren't too happy when he decided to be a dentist. -Before you ask because I know you will. A dentist is a person who is a healer for your teeth. - He became the black sheep of the family, which as you should know is never a smart thing to do in a high power family.

"Anyway, while he was at college learning his trade he met my mother. My mum was wealthy also just at the bottom of the ladder almost middle class. She was also training to be a dentist, after two years of dating; my dad finally got the courage to ask my mum to marry him. My dad's family was not happy with this either-"

"Why not? They came from the same standings right? So what's the problem?"

"She was new money and not their type. But my dad got his way in the end and they married a few short months after. Then seven months later I was born, the family pretended not to notice that number and when I was born they just couldn't care less. I was obviously my parent's child..."

"You mean you had this mass of hair? So you couldn't be anyone else's child?" Draco said still battling with her hair. Hermione laughed.

"_Anyway _in my first year here, my mum found out she was pregnant again, and the family was thrilled. They all hoped well they as in my dad's family, hoped that the new child wouldn't be like me."

"A witch. Pfft don't they know you're the smartest witch out of the whole frecken' school?"

"How could I tell them? I can't even say magic before they change the subject. Though my great aunt loves what I am and growls the family for being cruel. Back to my sister she was born in my second year and I love the life out of that little girl. She's five now and is the family's perfect angel. That's about it." Hermione said sighing as Draco finished brushing her hair.


	13. Fire and change

**Hey guys, hope your all well and aren't suffering like i am. Its so hot here and I just started school again too. any way enjoy the chapter.**

**as always thanx to my Reviwers, alerts, favs, and Kryztol Thorn.**

**Venus xox**

* * *

Last time:

"A witch. Pfft don't they know you're the smartest witch out of the whole frickin' school?"

"How could I tell them? I can't even say magic before they change the subject. Though my great aunt loves what I am and growls at the family for being cruel. Back to my sister' she was born in my second year and I love the life out of that little girl. She's five now and is the family's perfect angel. That's about it." Hermione said sighing as Draco finished brushing her hair.

Now:

Draco put the brush on the bedside table and sat back against the headboard.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered, turning her body on the side to look at him. Draco chuckled

"It amazes me that you can't even brush your own hair."

"No, not that! Well yeah thanks for brushing my hair. I mean thanks for looking after Leo and… me this afternoon. It's…its just Rosie's in hospital all by her self and it's all my fault!" Hermione told him before bursting into tears again.

_'Oh Salazar she's crying again! __**What do I do? Follow your instincts**__. Ha, I think that's the only good advice my father ever gave me. __**But hurry up and do it before she drowns us both!'**_

Draco watched Hermione's body shake, tears pouring from her eyes. 'What to do, what to do? Follow my instincts, right.'

Draco leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her narrow waist, pulling Hermione against his chest and moving her so she sat more in his lap. Rubbing her back soothingly, Draco let his instincts take control.

Hermione was shocked at the gesture of kindness through her misery, but took the offer of comfort; she curled her arms around his neck.

"Its all right, we'll go see Rosie tomorrow and bring her home. None of this is your fault okay? Just let it go." Draco said, hoping what he said was true and they could bring Rose home in one piece.

They sat in silence for a time until Draco remembered the potion Pomfrey had given him. Reaching across to the bedside table, he took the potion and held it in front of Hermione.

"Hermione, I need you to drink this." the blonde said, uncorking the vial and holding it too Hermione's rose pink lips.

* * *

They woke up the next morning to Leo gurgling. Hermione buried her head in Draco's bare chest, waking him with a start. Detaching his arms from Hermione's waist he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

"Ah! Ahaaaaaaa!" which in Leo language means, 'I know your awake, come get me out of this wooden prison!'

Sighing, Hermione crawled over Draco and the bed, stumbling over to Leo's crib. "Hey baby, you hungry? Yeah, come on then." Hermione said sitting down to feed him.

* * *

They had dressed in a rush in causal clothing, having been let of school work that day. Hermione and Draco were both nervous wrecks while Leo gurgling happily on Hermione's hip, as they arrived at the hospital wing doors.

The two looked at each other, both trying to preparing themselves for what might be on the other side of the doors.

"You ready?" Draco whispered. Hermione shook her head then paused. Looking up at Draco, she took his hand in hers and smiled tightly at him.

"I'm ready now" Hermione said pushing the door open, pulling Draco behind her.

And to their relief there was Rose sitting up in her bed, surrounded in colouring pencils and paper. Leo gave a shriek of joy at seeing his sister and started squirming, trying to get out of Hermione's grip.

"Dragon! Mia! You're here!" Rose said putting down her pencil. Smiling, it was Draco's turn to pull Hermione. Making their way over to Rose, she grinned at them as they sat in the chairs next to her bed.

"Did you have fun with out me?" Rose asked bouncing with happiness.

"No never, not without you Rose." Draco said chuckling. Taking Leo off Hermione, who seem to have frozen up, he put the baby on the bed next Rose's small frame.

"Rose, can you ever forgive me?" Hermione whispered taking her hand.

"For what Mia?" Rose asked tilting her head to the side like a puppy dog would.

"For giving you that chicken," Hermione said, tears threatening to fall.

"Don't worry Mia, I'm fines. I forgive 'ou." Rose said patting Hermione's hand with her small one. Hermione laughed, she laughed that laugh that made Draco shiver.

They talked and laughed for hours waiting for Pomfrey to let Rose go.

Rose was fine she had given the nurse a scare yesterday when she didn't respond to the potions. But lucky for them Rose pulled through and, after lots of potions, the medi-witch had found one that worked.

* * *

"No you may not come in! Go to your classes; they will be starting soon!"

"Please Madame Pomfrey; we just want to see them."

"No you will go to class and later. You may visit them in their home."

"But, but, but-"

"Mr.-"

"Madame Pomfrey, you go sit down. You've been up all night. I'll get rid of them." Hermione kindly said, giving the nurse a push in the direction of her office. Nodding the nurse walked off like a zombie.

"Hermione, is that you?" Ron's voice came through the door.

Laughing quietly, Hermione opened the door and found not only her friends but Draco's as well, and the all had their children. When Hermione appeared in the door way, the group moved forward. Everyone was talking at once, asking question after question.

"Wow" Hermione said putting up her hands in a surrendering motion. The group went quite, waiting for Hermione to speak.

"I'm sure all of you are supposed to be in class. But! But I understand you wanting to be here and that still is no excuse to be missing lessons. We're fine, Rose is fine, she's healthy again and we will be taking her home very soon. You can see her tomorrow at breakfast. Now shoo!" Hermione told them making shooing motions. The group laughed saying good bye to Hermione they went off to classes.

Sighing, Hermione rubbed her sore eyes as she moved to shut the door behind her. The problem was that the door seemed to be jammed.

"Granger." Hermione's eyes snapped open to see Blaise Zabini holding the door.

"What is it?" Hermione muttered. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to people; she just wanted to get Rose and leave.

"Draco-" Blaise nodded to Draco helping Rose draw, a massive smile on his face. "- he loves these small people. I don't know when it happened but it did."

"I know Zabini." Hermione said watching the object in question.

"Granger, you've got to promise me something." Blaise was staring at her now, almost pleading with her.

"Um okay." Hermione said, nervous now.

"You have to promise to not let anything happen to those small people or him. Even you Granger, look after yourself too. Because for once, I don't know how the great Draco Malfoy is going to react."

"I promise." Hermione said. Smiling at her, Blaise turned and strode down the corridor.

No one took any notice of the grey tabby cat sitting under one of the hospital beds.

* * *

"Albus, I hope you know what you're doing." McGonagall said as she morphed from cat to teacher.

Dumbledore smiled a twinkle in his eye. He sat behind his desk tapping the tips of his fingers together.

"Albus. They're starting to think of their charges in a family way. They're getting attached and in a few weeks you're going to take that away from them." McGonagall said, flopping in a chair before standing back up again.

"Minerva's right Albus, do _really_ know what your doing?" Snape said from the window.

"I hope you do Albus, because there are going to be a lot of hurt people." Minerva said, passing back and forth across the headmasters' office.

"Don't worry my dear. It will all work out." Dumbledore said, sitting back eyes twinkling like diamonds.

"I don't like the sound of that." Snape muttered as he stared up at the stars.

* * *

"Why are you being like this? So un-Draco like." Hermione asked looking down at Rose whose head was in Hermione's lap. Draco was silent and stared into the fire.

"I… I… I don't like…change."

"Change?" Hermione asked

"The start of this year I thought it was going to be like any other year, but it's not. It changed so I had to change." Draco said trailing his finger in circles on Leo's back.

"What did you have to change?" Hermione asked as the fire cracked and a burst of light teased over them as they lay on the floor.

"My whole life style, I had to change my schedule, my habits, my behaviour and the way I acted around different people. Then, once I had finally gotten comfortable with it, something threatened to destroy that once again and I wasn't going to let it. I don't like change." Draco explained, stretching out his feet. He and Hermione sat facing each other lying on the floor.

"What about good change?" Hermione asked

"I rarely have good change in my life." Draco muttered.

"Hasn't this whole year so far been good?"

"Hmmm… I guess you're right" Draco said.

The fire crackled. A warm glow flickering over the four occupants. Hermione smiled softly at what a good picture this would make. Rose and Leo were face asleep, Draco wasn't that far off him self.

Running a hand through Rose's tangle of hair, Hermione watched as Draco closed his eyes, Leo resting across his chest.

* * *

**Okay, I think I need to explain the change thing. Draco is the type of guy how wakes up in the morning has a shower, brushes his teeth, gets dressed, gets a coffee, kisses his wife then leaves for work. he comes home, kisses his wife sits down and puts his feet up. and you know what he's happy with it! he likes the feeling of being comfortable and the repetition doesn't bother him a bit! any way hope you liked. **

**Review please! **


	14. Filler

**hae all! thanx for the reviews, alerts, favs and Kryztol Thorn. this is a filler, i really hate fillers.**

**LilyLuna21 asked a very good question and my answer would be you'll just have to wait and see. **

**I've also noticed how you all seem to like the fact that draco and hermiones relationship is slowly going along. well sorry if you dont like this but theier going to be split up. dont worry too much about it though!! lol**

**venus xox **

* * *

Last Time:

-"What about good change?" Hermione asked

"I rarely have good change in my life." Draco muttered.

"Hasn't this whole year so far been good?"

"Hmmm… I guess you're right" Draco said.

The fire crackled. A warm glow flickering over the four occupants. Hermione smiled softly at what a good picture this would make. Rose and Leo were face asleep, Draco wasn't that far off him self.

Running a hand through Rose's tangle of hair, Hermione watched as Draco closed his eyes, Leo resting across his chest.

Now:

The grounds rang with laugher.

"You know you're not that bad Weasely, I never would have guessed from the way Ginny acts." Blaise said as the noise died down.

They were spending a rare moment together as teenagers. While, of course, their charges played within eye site on the Hogwarts school grounds.

It was a sunny Friday's afternoon; a strange thing in England so late in November. The group of friends - as in the Golden Trio, Hannah, Draco, Luna, Pansy, Neville, Ginny, Blaise and Padma - had decided to spend the afternoon outside in the sun before December arrived and it started snowing. **(A/N: I seriously can't remember the weather cycle for England, but its summer where I am. so I assume it would be late Autumn early Winter there in late November. Correct me if I'm wrong please.)****(B/N: It usually snows in February if it snows at all, but sometimes in December.)(A/N: Okay then lets pretend It snowed early!!)**

"Really?" Ginny asked a sly smile appearing on her face. Cringing, the Gryffindors present thought about warning Blaise, but alas they were too late and Ginny pounced. Attacking or tickling Blaise.

"Rape… Rape!" Blaise yelled between laughs, causing the other teens to laugh.

"What's rape?" David, Harry and Luna's charge asked as he took the last steps toward the giant tree the group sat under. The teens froze...shit how were they supposed to get out of this one?

Harry pursed his lips, much like the way his Aunt Petunia did at the neighbour's activities, and shot Blaise a look.

"Why don't you explain to the _seven year old_, what rape is Blaise" Harry told him. It wasn't a question more of an order.

Blaise frowned how did he get out of this one?

"…Rape is… ah…. The cousin of the ape!" Blaise told the little boy, Ginny shook against his chest where she'd rested after attacking Blaise.

"Oh okay!" the little boy said, skipping off a smile on his face.

"What'd you do that for?" Ron asked confused. He probably didn't get the connection between rape and apes.

"What? You want me to tell him the truth?" Blaise asked putting an arm around Ginny, who was still laughing to herself.

"No! What's going to happen when he gets older and someone tries to rape him? He's gonna be sitting there asking them what the hell their doing and the person will go 'I'm raping you.' and he will say 'But your not the cousin of the ape'?" Harry said, changing his voice when someone was talking, keeping a straight face the whole time. The group started cackling with laughter.

"I think that's the least of your problems Potter...The boy _was skipping_." Draco said grinning, bringing on another round of laughter.

Still grinning, Draco looked around at the group. They were formed in a circle with Neville, Ginny and Blaise across from him, Potter, Luna, Hannah and Weasely to Hermione's left. Pansy sat on Draco's right with Anthony and Padma sitting just out of the circle talking between themselves. In the middle of the circle on a big fluffy blanket lay Tyler, Rona and Hannah's charge. Leo and Isabella Pansy's charge.

Draco would have been blind not to notice how close the couples sat next to each other, or on each other in Blaise and Ginny's case, with the exception of Neville and Pansy who's own partners were sit very close together.

Looking down at the half a yard gap between himself and Hermione, Draco was surprised at how far Hermione and he had come. The Rose incident had changed a lot with there little _family_.

The good thing was that he and Hermione were closer. They didn't fight as much, more like once a week. Which he found himself not minding one bit.

The bad thing was that Hermione became very protective of both the small p-children, they're called children. They no longer ate in the Great Hall any more and Hermione worried herself sick when they weren't in her sight. It had gotten so bad that Draco had to sit next to her in classes to make sure she got down the correct notes. Now that was saying something.

Happy squealing brought Draco from his thoughts. Looking down he saw Leo attempting to crawl over to him. Leo grinned an almost toothy grin when he saw Draco was paying attention to him. Squealing happily again, Leo banged his first on the blanket.

Smiling at the little boy; something he only did around the kids, Draco leaned forward and picked him up much to Leo's pleasure.

"Hey little man! You wanna go up? Yeah?" Draco asked before throwing the baby up in the air. Squeals and baby machine-gun laughter **(A/N: come on you all know that strange laugh that babies do when it sounds like a machine-gun. If not go find a baby and make it laugh.) **Brought the attention of the group sitting in a circle.

Some like the Slytherins smiled at the scene, others like the Gryffindors and Hannah stared at the scene as if they never knew that Draco had a heart. They would have been right about a year ago. Hermione, on the other hand, was staring wide-eyed her eyes following the baby as it went up and down.

"Draco! Be careful!" Hermione almost shrieked as Draco caught Leo once again.

"Yeah Draco, don't shake the baby." Pansy said grinning.

"Oh leave off." Draco said. Hermione never stopped watching the baby go up and down though.

00000000000000000000

Rose sighed, watching the snow fall as she leaned against the window. Mia wouldn't let her go play in it. It was so unfair. Why did it snow if you couldn't go play in it? Sighing again Rose leaned her head against the cold window pane.

Draco shook his head from his chair by the fire. It just wasn't right; Hermione was stopping these kids from being...well kids. They had had a dozen or so talks/arguments about her protectiveness and Hermione had always seemed to win somehow. This didn't of course sit well with

Draco, he wasn't used to losing unless it came to Potter or school work.

Hearing Rose sigh again, Draco decided that that was it. His baby girl was going to play in the snow if Hermione liked it or not. Opening his mouth Draco tried to force words out. They, on the other hand, were happy to stay in his throat. Growling mentally, Draco was getting pissed at himself. Why couldn't he stand up to her? It didn't make sense!

Time to try a different tactic.

"Hermione." Draco said Hermione looked over at him from her sit on the couch. Draco nodded in the direction of Rose. He watched as Hermione stared at the little girl before getting up and leaving the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione came back in the room. Leo and herself were both dressed up for cold weather or to play in the snow. Rose turned around and gave Hermione hopeful eyes.

"Go on-" Hermione laughed "- you'd better get changed if you want to play in the snow."

Jumping up, Rose gave Hermione a quick hug before bolting to her room. Draco smiled at Hermione and gave her a small one-armed hug before following Rose's lead.

00000000000000000

They found themselves on a vast plain of pure untainted snow. Rose had a grin on her face ear to ear, while Leo stared with fascination.

"What are you going to do Rosie?" Hermione asked

"I'm going to build a snow man!" Rose said wiggling out of Draco's hold.

"Would you like some help baby girl?" Draco asked Rose as she started rolling snow.

"Sure! You can help me make the body."

"Leo and I will be over here okay?" Hermione yelled as she found a smooth bit of snow to put Leo down on. Draco and Rose didn't hear a word she said. Shaking her head, Hermione place Leo down and cast a warming spell on him. She smiled as Leo swung his arms around his head making happy noises.

Smiling, Hermione then cast a spell she had discovered in the war. It made a yard wide bubble on all sides around and item, it looked like a dome. The object or person could still move around and be heard they just couldn't get out and no one could get in except the caster.

Hermione cast the spell on Leo to keep him safe; she didn't want to lose him now. She laughed as Leo played with the snow and started shovelling it in to his mouth.

Pulling out her camera...yes she'd been talking lots of photos, Hermione took a few of Leo and his snow eating. Then she took a few of Draco and Rose building a snow man, smiles on their faces.

What had she been thinking trying to stop Rose from being a kid? Look how happy she was. Oh and poor Draco he'd been trying to make me see it the whole time! Maybe she apolo-

_Doff._ A snow ball hit Hermione in the stomach. Laughter erupted from Draco. He laughed so hard he was bent over holding his own stomach_. Doff._ Shocked, the laughter stopped. Draco wiped snow off his now covered face to see Hermione already making another snow ball.

"Oh it's on!" Draco said, getting himself another snow ball as well. A snow ball war started just like that. Through their excitement neither heard the click of a camera and Rose's giggles.

Exhausted, Draco and Hermione found themselves lying in the snow together. Both were puffing clouds of white steam.

"Truce?" Hermione said, standing up and holding out her hand. Taking it, Draco stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Leaning close to her ear, Draco whispered

"Never." Before dumping cold wet snow down Hermione's back. Screaming in shock, Hermione jumped around trying to rid herself of the snow that was melting so close to her skin, much to Draco's amusement.

Pouting Hermione looked at Draco.

"That wasn't very nice." She said her voice slightly sugared.

Draco's voice hitched. _When had that happened?! She's …pretty…_ Draco thought as he watched Hermione, her cheeks were flushed and nose a little bit red. Her eyes, almost shone a golden colour, wisps of curly chestnut hair escaped her hat. Draco was shocked out of his mind. Why hadn't he noticed this earlier? He'd been sleeping next to the girl for a few months now! _**'Because she's Granger? A member of the golden trio and your ex-enemy?**__ But she's bea- no not beautiful I won't go that far. But she's really pretty! __**Well du-'**_

"Mia I'm cold." Rose said, hugging herself.

"I'll take that as a sign to go back inside! Come on Draco." Hermione said, breaking Draco out of his thoughts.

"Alright I'm coming." Draco said, swinging Rose up into his arms.

As they headed inside, a figure in a window with twinkling eyes drew back from the window panes, having watched them play.

"They will be just fine." Dumbledore said to himself, smiling before he too headed back to his desk.

00000000000000000

_'A 1, a 2, a 1 2 3 4!'_

'What the hell is that?' Draco thought as he put down his quill.

_'Well, at the age of five they can do their jive_

_Down in Devil Gate Drive_

_And at the age of six they're gonna get their kicks_

_Down in Devil Gate Drive'_

Is someone here? Draco mused.

"Dragon! Dragon come see this!" Rose said wide eyed as she burst in to the room, pulling Draco from his chair and away from the desk.

_'Well your mama don't know where your sister don't go _

_She gone down to the Drive. _

_She's the start of the show _

_And let her move on up. _

_Let her come, let her go. _

_She can jive_

_Down in Devil Gate Drive'_

Rose dragged Draco through the rooms and into the kitchen. The music Draco had become louder as they went.

_'So come alive. Come alive_

_Down in Devil Gate Drive_

_So come alive. Come alive_

_Down in Devil Gate...down in Devil Gate_

_Down in Devil Gate Drive_

_Down in Devil Gate...down in Devil Gate_

_Down in Devil Gate Drive'_

Rose and Draco stood in the doorway transfixed, watching the scene before them.

_'When they reach their teens, that's when they all get mean_

_Down in Devil Gate Drive_

_When I was sweet sixteen I was the jukebox queen_

_Down in Devil Gate Drive'_

The table was covered in bowls, pots, cooking utensils, food, milk and the sorts.

_'I lead the angel pack on the road to sin_

_Knock down the gates!_

_Let me in. Let me in._

_Don't mess me 'round, cause you know where I've been_

_To 'The Dive' down in Devil Gate Drive'_

Leo sat in his chair, moving to the music, though he moved out of beat...if there was one, Draco thought. Leo banged a toy car on the tray of his chair, shaking his head.

_'So come alive. Come alive_

_Down in Devil Gate Drive_

_So come alive. Come alive_

_Down in Devil Gate...down in Devil Gate_

_Down in Devil Gate Drive_

_Down in Devil Gate...down in Devil Gate_

_Down in Devil Gate Drive'_

The bench was as cluttered as the table with flour everywhere! It was the biggest mess they'd ever seen in the flat.

In amongst the mess was Hermione, and a bowl with...Merlin knows what in it...dancing around the kitchen. Seeing them, Hermione put down her bowl and danced over to them. She grabbed Rose and spun her around.

_'Well your mama don't know where your sister don't go_

_She goes down to the Drive. She's the start of the show_

_Let her move on up. _

_Let her come, let her go._

_She can jive_

_Down in Devil Gate Drive'_

Smiling, Hermione gave the bowl to Rose and indicated her to mix. Happy to do what this crazy Hermione said, Rose started to mix. Still smiling, Hermione made her way to Draco.

"DANCE WITH ME!" She yelled over the music before grabbing his hand and spinning with him.

_'So come alive. Come alive_

_Down in Devil Gate Drive_

_So come alive. Come alive_

_Down in Devil Gate...down in Devil Gate_

_Down in Devil Gate Drive_

_Down in Devil Gate...down in Devil Gate_

_Down in Devil Gate Drive…'_

"WHAT THE HELL- Opps." Draco said as the music cut off. Laughing, Hermione patted him on the shoulder.

"What the hell-o is going on here?" Draco asked again.

"I'm baking. And dancing. I've got to dance to bake, otherwise the food comes out bad." Hermione said taking the bowl off Rose and starting to mix with her hands.

"Right-ie-o! Whatcha making?" Draco asked before sitting on the floor as it was the only place to sit.

"Peanut butter biscuits." Hermione said before more music stared.

_'I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feeling like a child now_

_'Cause everytime I see you're bubbly face_

_I get the tinglies in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes, I always know_

_You make me smile please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time, wherever you go…'_

0000000000000

Later that evening after the baking fiasco, the family sat in the living room munching peanut butter biscuits.

"Can you see your feet when you look down" Rose asked out of the blue.

"Um why?" Hermione asked confused now.

"I 'oz watching a show and they said you're fat if you can't see you feet, see...like this." Rose said, standing up straight then looking down.

"I can see mine! Can you see yours dragon?" Rose asked. Draco stood up, interested by this game and looked down. He could see his feet clearly at the bottom of his legs.

"Yep I can see them." He said taking a bite of a biscuit.

"Mia?" Rose asked getting another biscuit for herself.

Standing, Hermione looked down.

"Ahhh…" Hermione said a frown on her face. Draco started laughing as Hermione tried pressing her breast flat.

"I think I could if I could see over these." She said gesturing to her chest.

Laughter broke out.

* * *

**first song is devil gate drive by suzy Q. the part of the second song is bubbly by colbie calliot i think. **


	15. Goodbye

**Hae guys, so Sorry I havn't posted in a while. but you know the excuses, I've started school again.. guh not the best idea in the world. Now i'm paying the price. As usual big thanx to the reviewers, alerts, favs and Kryztol Thorn.****  
**

**fallingstar93 Asked: **The last two chapters were nice, but why did you make Hermione's home life a  
sob story?**  
**

**I say: **i'm sorry hermiones coming off as such a fruit loop but i've een dealing with a lot of typical teens at the momment. and i guess my writings reflecting how they've been feeling through hermione. Mayjor Big SORRY!!

**Venus xox **

* * *

Last:

"I 'oz watching a show and they said you're fat if you can't see your feet, see like this." Rose said, standing up straight then looking down.

"I can see mine! Can you see yours dragon?" Rose asked. Draco stood up interested by this game and looked down. He could see his feet clearly at the bottom of his legs.

"Yep I can see them." He said taking a bite of a biscuit.

"Mia?" rose asked getting a biscuit for herself.

Standing Hermione looked down.

"Ahhh…" Hermione said a frown on her face. Draco started laughing at Hermione who was trying pressing her breast flat.

"I think I could if I could see over these." She said gesturing to her chest.

Laughter broke out.

Now:

Hermione climbed out of bed rubbing her head, wondering how Leo had smuggled a hard plastic car into his crib.

Placing Leo back in his crib, Hermione decided it was time to wake Draco. Fortunately for her, he was already up. Draco sat up-right in bed, staring out in front of him; this wasn't normal Draco behavior. Frowning Hermione went back over to the bed.

"Draco?" she asked but Draco didn't respond. Crawling onto the bed, Hermione got close enough to see that Draco was in a trance like state, just staring.

"Draco?" Hermione asked again, waving a hand in front of his face as you do in such situations.

Hermione jumped as Draco took her hand mid-wave. He put Hermione's cold hand in between his large warm ones. Rubbing her hand between his, Draco kept his face forward.

It was a habit, Hermione had noticed, that when Draco was thinking, he fidgeted with object close at hand. Like Hermione's hand now; she knew he meant nothing by it, so Hermione wasn't too worried.

"Draco?" she whispered this time. Turning his head toward Hermione he frowned.

"I have a bad feeling… like something's going to change. I don't like change." Draco said feebly.

Smiling, Hermione squeezed his hand. "Don't worry I'll be here with you."

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

Rose smiled to herself, shoving another spoon full of Honeypuffs into her mouth and chewing happily. She had a secret. It was a secret dream really, and she wasn't going to share _this_ dream with her Dragon and Mia. She might tell Mr. Batman though. He always liked to hear about her dreams.

And wait till he hears that this one has a kitchen bench, full moons and two people who don't normally appear in Rose's dreams.

Smiling, Rose at another spoon of cereal.

* * *

"Ooow! Oooow!" Leo yelled jumping up and down in his high-chair. He pointed at the window, desperately wanting someone to look over there.

"What's the matter little man?" Draco asked, coming into the room and whipped Leo out of his chair.

Placing the baby on his hip, Draco looked in the direction Leo was pointing. Sitting on the window-sill was a brown school owl, a letter attached to it leg.

Draco walked over to the window, still bouncing Leo on his hip as he walked, much to the boy's delight and relived the owl of its burden. The animal flew away once the letter was in Draco's hands: obviously the sender didn't want a reply.

"Bye bye miss owl!" Rose yelled after it, waving. Giving Rose a look, Draco wasn't even going to ask the little girl how she knew what gender the owl was.

Snapping the paper open with a flick of his wrist, Draco startled Leo, making the little boy blink several times in quick succession. Chuckling, Draco kissed the little boy lightly on the head.

"What's it say?" Hermione asked over the prophet.

Taking the letter out of Leo's sticky-handed reach, Draco read out loud.

_"Family-_

_Please be in the Great Hall when the bell for you classes rings._

_Heads of Houses"_

"I wonder what they want us for." Hermione said, frowning and taking a sip of orange juice.

"Whatever it is I don't think I'll like it." Draco muttered getting a cloth so he could 'de-stickyify' Leo's fingers.

* * *

The Great Hall was buzzing with conversation. Many people wanted to know why they were there, others were coming up with different ideas.

McGonagall stood up before them on the raised stage. Clearing her throat, the last crying baby fell silent.

"Welcome. Thank you all for coming. It has come to our attention that not all the caretakers are equally sharing the work load. Whether it is because you don't know what you're doing, just plain lazy or fell into the rolls, it's going to change-" There was exclaims of confusion and anger. The professor held up her hand for silence.

"-the caretaker in your group who does the most work, shall be leaving for a week to learn new muggle and wizard skills for keeping house and business."

By now the hall was roaring with noise. Chaos had broken lose. Students were yelling in anger, making rude gestures, babies were crying and children clutching their caretakers. McGonagall was trying her best to get the hall's attention but no one would listen. Hissing like the cat she was, McGonagall glared at the students.

"SILENCE!" It was as though an electric cord had come out of the socket. The room fell silent and looked at the now peeved teacher.

"Thank you. Now I know that some couples have equal share in the responsibility, these couples my chose who shall go.

"To those going: your train leaves at 2pm this afternoon, you should be packed and have tied up any loose ends before stepping foot on that train. Those staying, you will not be receiving help from house elves or younger students. You _will_ be watched in the case of an emergency, but that is all.

"Appearing in front of you is a set of cell-phones; you may use these to stay in contact with your partner, instead of using owls which could take up to a day to convey a message. There is a book explaining the cell-phone and all you'll need to know, the number of your phone will also be in the book.

"And a reminder to you all. Start thinking about the future of your charges. You may go." McGonagall finished.

Student filed out of the hall; some were angry, others in a daze or seemed to have left their bodies, much like Draco.

As Hermione lead her _'family'_ out of the hall, she noticed Pansy with baby Isabella in her arms, talking to McGonagall.

* * *

Glaring at the trunk on the bed, Draco wanted to be a child again so that he could stomp his foot and pout. For the first time in a long time, a Malfoy wasn't getting what they wanted.

"Have you seen my green button down shirt?" Hermione asked from the creamy floor where she sat in front of a dark chest of drawers, clothing falling out of the open drawers.

"You mean _my_ green shirt?" Draco growled, angry that she was actually going to leave him... alone with the children, he meant. Hermione looked up at Draco who stood in the door way and gave him a look he couldn't place.

"Fine, your green shirt." Hermione said before turning back to her drawers.

"Yes I've seen it." Draco said leaning on the door frame.

"Can I have it then? Please?"

"Why should I give it to you?"

"I needed to pack Draco!" Hermione said, getting off the floor and putting some clothes into her trunk.

"No you don't. You can stay!" Draco said, standing straight and walking over to the bed.

"I can't Draco, you know that." Hermione said, not noticing Draco taking the things she'd just packed, out of the trunk and putting them in drawers as she turned around to gather more clothing.

"But…but what about Leo? What's he supposed to eat?!" Draco said narrowing his eyes when Hermione repacked the cloths he'd just taken out of the trunk.

"Professor McGonagall said that we can ship a days worth of milk back each day. He'll be fine, you'll be fine. Rose will be fine." Hermione said as Draco took the clothing she'd put in the trunk out once again.

"No!! You have to stay!... please?" Draco said as Hermione frowned at the clothes in the draw, she was sure she'd just packed.

"Draco I'm going." Hermione said putting the clothes back.

This time Draco actually stomped his foot, before storming the out of the room. Leaving Hermione utterly confused.

* * *

Hermione bent over and gave Rose a kiss and a hug, telling her to be good and help Draco.

"Hermione you can't, don't know!... please stay, I can't look after sm-children. What if I drown them or leave them behind somewhere and I can't find them!?" Draco wailed in distress.

Hermione chuckled, kissing Leo goodbye and pecking Draco on the cheek lightly. Draco didn't register the gesture.

"Don't worry, Rose will help you and if you need help from me you can always ring me." Hermione said.

Still laughing, Hermione picked up her bag, blowing them a kiss goodbye and waved, joining the others who were leaving.

"But I don't know where the Hufflepuffs are! I don't know where the Hufflepuffs are Hermione!!" Draco pleaded as she walked away. The students who were staying behind were looking between themselves then back at Draco, shooting the man strange looks.

* * *

_Hermione my daughter-_

_It was lovely receiving your letters. I'm so happy that though you are so far away from me, and in another world you still tell me about everything, even if I don't know what you're talking about._

_Rose and Leonard sound darling. Mr Malfoy on the other hand sounds like your grandfather. You'll understand one day, but he does sound lovely. I am worried however on how you and Mr. Malfoy are going to decide on what to do with the children. Keep in mind that the family will want to meet them and Mr Malfoy. Because I'm sure he won't want to let those kids go. Think on it love._

_Anyway I hope your studies go well and you're keeping your teeth clean._

_Lots of love_

_Your mother._


	16. Come back!

**Hay all, How ya been? I'm sick at the moment had time to write up a chapter. Sorry it took me so long to write guys. I'm actually supposed to be an internal at the moment and I was goign to cheat and do it all at home but I can't remember the actual assessment... so that theory went down the drain. Any way thanks to the usal peoples.**

**Venus xox **

* * *

Last time:

_Rose and Leonard sound darling. Mr Malfoy on the other hand sounds like your grandfather. You'll understand one day, but he dose sound lovely._

_I am worried however about how you and Mr. Malfoy are going to decide on what to do with the children. Keep in mind that the family will want to meet them and Mr Malfoy. Because I'm sure he won't want to let those kids go. Think on it love._

_Anyway I hope your studies go well and you're keeping your teeth clean._

_Lots of love_

Mum

Now:

Draco's first night alone with the kids was, to put it simply, hell.

At first it had seemed simple, having only a few hours until the kids go to bed and so could he.

By the time they'd gotten back to their rooms, it was time for Rose and Leo to have their afternoon nap, which left Draco time to sit and drive himself crazy thinking over the situation he was in.

Guh! If only he hadn't been so rude to Hermione and ignored her until it was too late...and now she was gone! He could have asked her what he actually needed to do. Sighing, Draco plonked down in his armchair by the fire, instantly regretting it. His whole body protested; he wanted to get up and run away or fly what ever was easiest.

Draco just wanted to get away from Hogwarts, away from the people but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't leave the small people to fend for themselves because he spontaneously just got up and walked away from his comfort zone - something he'd never dreamt of doing.

Groaning, Draco's head dropped into his hands. 'I should have gone to Drumstang, where life's not full of boys-who-live, bushy haired wonders or mad headmasters.

_**Oh so you'd rather be at that school of lumbering boulders than here where everyone's capable of achieving higher than trolls on their exams?**_ Let me wallow in self-pity. _**And why exactly are you wallowing? **_Because…because, well just because! _**Is it because Hermione left you here all by yourself with two under five's and you have no idea how to look after children? **_Yes, exactly! _**Why don't you just ring Hermione then? Or is that too much for your pride?'**_

"Shut up." Draco muttered to himself as he took the cell-phone box off the coffee table, to discover a note attached.

_Draco,_

_Read the instructions before you use please. I've charged the phone and put my number into the contact list. Please, please read the instructions before you use the phone...please?_

_Hermione._

Smiling, Draco shook his head. Hermione always knew what to do and what was best. After puzzling over the instruction booklet for half an hour, Draco finally picked up the cell phone and called Hermione.

Phone to his ear, Draco listened to the ringing tone, holding his breath as he waited for Hermione to pick up.

"Hello, Hermione speaking." came a familiar voice from the phone. Surprised, Draco pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it in wonder. It was like having her sitting right next to him! This muggle contraction was much better than that tele-v thing! Ah the future.

"Ah... Hello?" Draco said into the phone.

"Draco! You got the phone working, I'm so proud of you! Wait did you read the instructions?" Hermione's voice came through in an excited rush.

Grinning, Draco nodded, then realized Hermione couldn't see that through the phone.

"Yes, I read the booklet." Draco said, still grinning, wanting to jump up and down and yell 'She's proud of me! She's proud of _me_!' at the top of his lungs.

"Good, good... I'm guessing from this call it's not just to ask me how I am or to see if the phone works."

"Ah… no. I'm, ah, well the thing is-"

"Get a quill and parchment, then I'll answer all your questions." Hermione's voice laughing.

* * *

Draco crawled into bed exhausted. He didn't know how Hermione did this caretaking stuff 24/7. Draco'd only been doing it for half a day and already needed a vacation.

Groaning, Draco pushed wet hair from his face, wet from Rose and Leo's bath. 'I swear that half the bath water made it onto the floor… and me.' His conversation with Hermione earlier didn't help one bit. Draco growled at himself for asking stupid questions and not helpful ones like where the Hufflepuffs might be.

Groaning once again, Draco rolled over and stared at the empty space in the bed where Hermione was supposed to be.

How was he supposed to sleep without Hermione's slight form curled into him? He wasn't going to wake up tangled in her limb and hair either.

Smirking, Draco thought about their waking position in the morning, and how it was his entire fault that they wound up that way. If he didn't wait for her to fall asleep every night so he could pull her towards him, they'd probably end up on their own sides of the bed. Draco always welcomed the warmth of a female form next to him.

Draco blinked in shock; he hadn't slept alone in a very long time. Great, another big change. This week was going to be the death of him.

* * *

The family's first day together without Hermione did not start out well.

Leo woke Draco that morning with high pitched wailing with tears running down his little not-so-cherub-now face. Which lead to Rose coming in droopy-eyed and grumpy. Draco felt much the same.

Groaning, Draco pulled himself out of bed and half hopped, half fell **(A/N: I've seen it done, one of my friend walks like that a lot actually.)** over to Leo's crib. Picking the crying baby up, he hugged Leo to his chest. Leo quietened down a few notches but still continued crying. Sighing Draco reached for Rose's hand and they stumbled together to the kitchen.

Helping Rose into a kitchen chair with one hand. Draco worried about Leo, he'd normally quietened down by now after Hermione had feed him… that was it! Leo was hungry how could he have been so stupid?

Getting Leo a warm bottle was easy; it was something he'd done before. Once the baby boy was happily sucking away Draco turned to Rose. "What do y-" she'd fallen asleep, her head resting on the table and her arms hanging by her sides.

Shaking his head, Draco decided that they'd have breakfast in the great hall today; he'd find the Hufflepuffs later.

0000000000000000000000

After waking Rose and telling her to get ready for the day, Draco took Leo back into their bedroom to dress both himself and Leo. Well...until a horrid smell started to come from Leo, a smell Draco had encountered before. Gagging, Draco laid Leo on the bed, forcing himself not to run from the room.

_Deep breaths, deep breaths_, he told himself. Draco knew what he had to do. He had to change Leo's dipper. Luckily, he'd actually asked Hermione about this last night; probably the only smart thing he'd asked.

Putting a bubble charm over his head like Hermione had recommended, Draco started removing Leo's pajama pants. _'Just breathe Draco, just breathe. Come on you can do this!'_ Cringing, Draco undid the taps on the colourful dipper, and set to work at the most dreaded task of husbands, father, and nearly the whole male race.

* * *

Smiling in triumph, Draco walked over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle for Leo. He put it in the bag that had once looked like a purse. Shutting the fridge door, Draco noticed something different he hadn't noticed earlier. There was a note addressed to him held onto the fridge by a magnet. Removing it, Draco took the bit of parchment.

Dear Draco,

This is a simple list of things you might want to know. Don't worry I'm sure you're not the only one getting notes. Ring me if you need anything else, but please read the instructions first.

1. Leo is teething. A simple numbing spell works most days, if not there is a blue ring in the freezer for him to chew on.

2. If either child can't sleep, sing them the song about mocking birds and diamond rings.

3. Honeypuffs are in the pantry.

4. If you need to use on of the muggle item's in the house. You will find a note of instructions attached read it before you use that item.

5. Try not to use the oven but if you do turn it off when you're done.

6. I've left a folder of what Rose's learning in her English lessons is on the desk. Follow them please, though I'm sure she'll remind you.

7. Have fun and don't hurt yourselves. I want to come home to you all in one piece...or three separate pieces.

I'll owl if I remember anything else you'll need to know.

And tell Rose no running in the house!

Love Hermione

Grinning, Draco looked around and noticed for the first time that there were yellow sticky notes everywhere. Grinning even more widely, he put the letter in his pocket, collected the kids and the headed for the great hall.

Draco smiling all the way there. She'd said _'love Hermione'!!_

* * *

Draco's cheery attitude stopped when he entered the hall to find the only spare seats was between Blaise which wasn't so bad...and bloody Potter (it explained the gapes.) Yeah, he was over the whole wanting to kill Potter thing but they still weren't best friends.

Sighing, Draco sat their diminished family between the two boys, placing himself next to Blaise of course. The table was silent with only a few grunts of greetings from those who were in Slytherin, even the children were silent - a bloody miracle!

As Draco got Rose her beloved Hufflepuffs and Leo a bit of rock melon to gum, he noticed that the remaining students were male. It didn't surprise him that much. What did was seeing people like Brown and one of the Patail twins sitting at a table with a group of six years. The sluts were disgustingly throwing them selves at the remaining male population.

Shaking his head in disgusted Draco went back to his own non-existent conversation, the whole morning was lacking that little bit of femininity. Draco never thought he'd miss it actually.

Taking a sip of his far-too bitter coffee Draco groaned; it didn't taste like the coffee Hermione made him.

"I want Hermione back" he snapped banging down his coffee spilling the drink on his sleeve. Draco had to resist the urge to stamp his foot again, man...he'd been doing that a lot lately.

The occupants at the table looked at him blankly before Weasely broke the stare-fest.

"Never thought I'd hear those come out of your mouth Malfoy." He muttered. It was so out of character for him to even speak to Draco that it got the rest of the table talking.

It turned out that Draco had got off lucky with his one paged list of instructions. Seems like Hermione trusted him with the children. The other boys had gotten at least four page lists of instructions to follow for the next few days.

Draco grinned, this was great! And of course being Draco Malfoy...he bragged about his success.

* * *

You have four new messages.

_Beep_

Hermione, its Draco. Quick question, Do you know where Rose's black Wellingtons are? Oh and what's the red light on the Telly- vision thing? Ring me soon. We miss you… come home soon.

_Beep_

Granger, can you please get Gin to call me? I can't find Toby's teddy bear. Thanks. Zabini.

_Beep_

Mia, Dragon's bad at teaching me! A is not for apple, A is for Aborigines! And B is not for bat either. He's doing it wrong Mia! Come home and teach me my alphabets. Lubby you Mia.

_Beep_

……… Hermione... Please come back. I can't do this……… Leo misses you so much and Rose doesn't like my teaching. They miss you. Hell I miss you, come home Hermione …. Come back to us. We miss you……Beep

You have no new messages.


	17. Why we miss you

**Hae Guys! Sorry I havn't posted in a while and i'm not going to make excuses for myself, Ive just been lazy. This chapter hasn't been edited but I will post the edited verson once it gets sent back to me. Hope you like!**

** Venus xox****  
**

**As a side note** most of the events in the chapters that hermione has been away are out of order and just happen at randome times. 

* * *

Last Time:

_Beep_

Mia, Dragon's bad at teaching me! A is not for apple, A is for

Aborigines! And B is not for bat either. He's doing it wrong Mia! Come

Home and teach me my alphabets. Lubby you Mia.

_Beep_

……… Hermione... Please come back. I can't do this……… Leo misses you so much and Rose doesn't like my teaching. They miss you. Hell I miss you come home Hermione …. Come back to us. We miss you……

_Beep_

You have no new messages.

Now:

Sun streamed in through the open window, brushing it's self across Hermione's face. Opening her eyes, Hermione looked around her bewilder. This isn't my room she thought before the past two days came back to her.

Sighing Hermione crawled out her warm but sadly Draco free bed. Today she was starting her first day of classes at The Magical Educational Center for Higher Learning, M.E.L. Center for short.

They had arrived the day before yesterday just before diner. After a quick tour of the grounds they had sat down to a hearty dinner. Yesterday they had the day off to rome around and get settled. Now they finally got to do what they came here for!

Once Hermione was ready for her day ahead she was off to the dinning hall.

0000000000000000000000

"Hay Hermione! You ready for classes? What am I saying, of course you are." Ginny joked as Hermione sat beside her after breakfast.

Hermione smiled brightly at her before saying a good morning to Neville, Luna, Pansy and Theodore who sat in front of them.

A small, dark man by the name of Just Norman who had greeted them when they arrived. stepped up to the front of the room.

"Good morning young minds! Hope you'll ready for a busy day today." Just Norman said with an overly happy smile that seemed permanently plastered to his face.

"Okay what's going to happen is that you'll be split into three groups. The people in these groups will be you class mates for the rest of your time here. You will be given a timetable with three classes per day.

"Your classes will be Magical and Muggle House Life with Ms. Shanks. You'll learn how to clean, decorate and live both muggle and magically.

Raising and Carrying for Magical and Squib Children with Mr. Me. The title explains this one.

And Cooking and Sewing with well me, Just Norman. This is also title explanatory.

"Right I think that's it. Get your timetable on the way out and head to your first class." Just Norman shot of quickly before skipping out of the room.

"There's something wrong with that man." Hermione heard Ginny mutter as they collected there timetables.

00000000000000000000

Sitting down in her second class of the day after having Mr. Me for the past hour and half was a major relief. They hadn't done anything of importance other than listening to Mr. Me chatter.

Now she was sitting in Ms. Shank's class early as always. Hermione was the only one in the room, remembering that she had messages waiting on her cell phone. Hermione pulled out the machine as student began piling in.

"Ginny you need to ring Blaise about Toby's bear." Hermione told her friend as she sat down next to her. Ginny nodded as Hermione listened to her last messages.

Just then Ms. Shanks walked into the room. She was a round shriveled woman, who looked like she had a very large bit of wood up her ass.

As the woman looked around the room she spotted Hermione with the phone to her ear.

"Put that horrible device away!" The woman shrieked at a teary eyed Hermione. The class went silent with shock. Hermione never got in trouble.

Turning the phone off trying not to cry at Rose and Draco's messages, Hermione put the phone in her pocket.

"No, give that thing here!" Ms. Shank yelled charging down the rows of desks. Snapping her hand out at Hermione open palmed waiting for the phone to be handed over.

"but-" Hermione started.

"Hand it over Miss."

"but-" Hermione tried again.

"Is that all you can say? But? Are you word deprived?" Ms. Shanks snapped. Furious now Hermione stood up, jamming her hand in her pocket.

"No of course not! But I will not hand my cell phone over, because you have no right to take it from me or a good reason for that matter." Hermione said growling at the woman.

"excuse me! I am the teacher here and you have less life experience than me, there for I have a right to ask for that cell phone. It's disrupting my class." Ms. Shanks fumed.

"No it isn't and you know that because you just walked into the room and I was putting it away. And I need this cell phone to make sure my children are safe and haven't been killed but I can see you don't have a motherly bone in your body or you would be letting me keep it. And you know that is why we have these phones.

So thank you, thank you very much for showing us all what an incompetent teacher you are." Hermione bit back at the woman before leaving the class.

Everyone in the room stared in shock at Hermione as she left. Her friends were the first to recover.

"excuse me Mrs. but do you know who that was?" Theodore spoke up before any of her friends did.

"why would I?" Ms. Shank barked.

"The brain box of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger." Theodore told her. The look on their teachers face was priceless.

000000000000000000

Hermione had been away from her family for three days now and she was really feeling it. They had just finished their last class of the day. Hermione had gone to her Magical and Muggle House Life class that is after Ms. Shanks had apologized. She only apologized because of who Hermione was friends with not because she was actually sorry though which peeved Hermione a bit.

Sitting on her bed Hermione put down her phone after listening to her latest messages from Draco pleading for her to come home. Tears pricked Hermione's eyes as she went in search for one of Draco's shirts.

Frowning she ruffled around in her neat suitcase. She was looking for a specific shirt, it was short sleeved with a V-neck. It wasn't there! Growling Hermione realized she'd left it on the bed.

"Damn" Hermione muttered going through her suitcase again looking fir another shirt to wear. To her surprise and happiest Hermione found Draco's green shirt. The one they had been arguing about before she left. Thinking back to that day Hermione realized how stupid she'd been. Draco had been wearing this top!

"he must have slipped it in when I wasn't looking." Hermione muttered smiling to herself she got changed. This was one of her favorite out of all Draco's shirts.

Slipping into it Hermione crawled back onto her bed as Ginny and Luna came in the room She waved to them when they said goodnight.

Hermione lay there and listened to the girl chatter about what they'd learnt and what their families had been down with out them.

Thinking about what her family would be doing the un-ushered tears from earlier began to fall as she cried silently for her family. She missed them so much and she'd only been away for a few days.

She missed Rose's questions and her animal rantings. She missed waking up next to Draco each morning. She missed Leo's small hands grabbing at everything in sight.

Tears fell down Hermione's face as she looked out at the night sky.

0000000000000000000

Leo lay on Hermione's side of the bed, as Draco lay on his side watching the little boy crawl awkwardly around. Finally stopping Leo rubbed his face into Hermione's pillow before he gave Draco a wistful look.

" I know Little Man… I miss her too." Draco told the little boy softly, reaching out an arm he rubbed Leo's back soothingly

0000000000000000000

_Draco,_

_I was appalled to find the Mrs. Parkinson knew more about my son's last year at Hogwarts than me. I want an explanation Draco. This is you last year and you're doing something new. I'm your mother, I should know what's going on._

_Tell me about the children you're taking care of and this Hermione girl that those teachers partnered with._

_How are you handling the whole affair my dear?_

_You know I don't like to be ignored Draco, That is why the owl won't be leaving until it has your reply._

_I hope your in good health and am having fun._

_Love your mother._

...

_Mother,_

_Sorry I haven't written, but as you've heard I've been a bit busy with two very beautiful and bubbly children. The eldest is four, her name is Rose. She's as sweet as they come and asks too many questions. She also likes animals. The other is Leonard or Leo as we call him. He's almost ten months old and had started getting into anything in reach, which keeps you on your toes. I now understand why Hermione was talking about childproofing._

_Leo actually said his first word the other day, Hermione was so upset she missed it._

_Hermione, well Hermione is a model student who just happens to be best friends with Harry Potter which can't be easy. You should remember her mother, she's the girl who hit me in third year._

_I'm really sorry for not writing but now I really have to go, Rose has spotted the owl and received a nasty bite from it._

_Love you lots mother._

_Draco_

_P.s.- In closed is a picture of Leo and rose when we first met them._

Narcissa smiled at her son's letter. He was doing fine it seemed and was copping with two toddlers. She looked at the photograph of two sleeping children. _Oh how they remind me of Draco at their age. _she thought to herself.

00000000000000

"I wonder how he's taking all of this."

"Draco will be dealing with it."

A wild cackling felled the air as two teens laughed.

"hahaha… maybe we should give Draco more credit Theo." Pansy said bouncing Isabella on her lap. Pansy had been given special privlages, she was given permission to bring Isabelle with her. Anthony would have killed her if she'd stayed and the professors couldn't risk it.

"your right. He can change a dipper." Theodore said before him and pansy started laughing again. It had been their first day at the M.E.L. Center and everybody was sitting in the dinning hall. When a voice came out of Hermione's phone, which she'd just stuck on speaker phone.

"Hermione! I changed leo's dipper!" it was of course the very existed voice of Draco Malfoy, the bad boy himself. Hermione had tactfully turned off the loudspeaker before those that had heard started laughing.

"seriously Theo I think he's trying his best." Pansy said smiling.

"yeah I know…. I'm worried about when the small people have to go. We're all going to be balling wreaks." Theo muttered sitting back in his armchair.

"we can keep them if we want Theo, they don't have to go." Pansy said. They both fell silent at the thought. Pansy held Isabella's small form to her chest.

000000000000000

bring, bring, bring-

"hello Hermione speaking." Her mione said answering her phone, the noise at their table in the dinning hall died.

"mia? Mia! dragons trying to cook!" Hermione stifled a laugh at the thought. "it smells really bad." Rose's voice whispered.

"it's all right hunny at least he's trying."

"but what if he poisons us?"

"oh that won't happen."

"are you sure?"

"………….. yeah I'm sure. Has Leo been feed his bottle?"

"yes mia"

"good, now hunny I want you to do something for me once I hang up. Can you do that?" Hermione asked knowing she had to fix the problem.

"okay"

"I want you to get Leo his dinner you know where his bowl and food are. The go into the pantry and get the bag of chips I wouldn't let you and Draco eat. You both can have those for dinner."

"Leo's already got his food but I can do the rest I'm a big girl."

"hehe okay hunny I love you all…. Oh and tell Draco that there's burn slave in the bathroom cupboard."

"bye mia come home soon!"

Rose padded into there kitchen and got the chips that Hermione told her to get. She tugged on the hem of Draco's shirt.

"hay Rosie."

"we can have these for dinner dragon." Rose said holding up the chips. Draco sighed and put the burnt food in the kitchen sink.

"alright come on." Draco said picking Rose up and seated them at the table.

* * *

**Read and review guys you know how much we writers like them. **


	18. Home again, home again, jiggedy jig

Hay all! Heres the new chapter, all thanks to My Little Vixen aka Kryztol Thorn. As always I'll thank all those who reviewed, alerted or favd.

**fallingstar93 Said:  
Ugh, Ms Shank is just the sort of self-important, pedantic, illogical teacher  
that I HATE!  
Leo is so cute ... and I'm glad that you've made Narcissa seem, at least for  
now, quite nice. I think she wouldn't be as bad as some people make out ...  
Also, why can't Anthony look after Isabelle? Is he violent, or just  
incompetent? Because I thought that the point of the primary caregiver going  
away was so that the less competent caregiver could practice ...  
Even though you haven't edited this chapter yet, and consequently there are  
quite a few grammatical, spelling and typing errors, I really enjoyed it.  
I'm glad you updated - I adore this story :D**

** I Said: Your Anthony question is one I thought I'd get to answer sooner but no it seems not. Pansy has formed an attachment to Isabella like anyone would if faced with a baby of 6months and is maternal. She felt the need to take her charge away from a danger which is Anthony, He doesn't give a rats ass what happens to Isabella and would most likey put her down and forget about her. That's why Pansy made her request to the Headmistress. The hat had screwed up this time in the matching of Anthony and Pansy.**

**Venus xox **

* * *

Last time:

"Hehe okay hunny I love you all…. Oh and tell Draco that there's burn slave in the bathroom cupboard."

"Bye mia come home soon!"

Rose padded into there kitchen and got the chips that Hermione told her to get. She tugged on the hem of Draco's shirt.

"Hay Rosie."

"We can have these for dinner dragon." Rose said holding up the chips. Draco sighed and put the burnt food in the kitchen sink.

"Alright come on." Draco said picking Rose up and seated them at the table.

Now:

"Leo! … Leo!" Draco yelled running around the house searching for the blonde baby boy. Draco swore he'd only put Leo down for a second so he could clean up Leo's breakfast mess.

"Leo! Why am I even calling him? He can't answer me." Draco told himself, annoyed now at his stupidity. Huffing in frustration Draco headed for his and Hermione's room.

As Draco stepped through the doorway he spotted little green slippered feet wiggling around, the rest seemed to have disappeared under the bed.

Curiously Draco made his way over to the wiggling green feet. Getting on all fours Draco peered under the bed, there was Leo curled up in one of his- well Hermione's shirts. It must have fallen off the bed when she was packing Draco thought to himself.

Sighing Draco smiled relived that Leo was safe.

"Come here little man. Do you know how much you scared me?" Draco said talking to Leo quietly as he pulled the little boy out from under the bed.

To Draco's shock Leo started top wail as he was pulled away from Hermione's shirt. Holding the crying baby to his chest Draco shushed him as he gathered up the shirt.

Seeing what Draco was doing Leo slowed his tears and reached for the shirt when it came in to little fingers reach. Clinging onto the fabric Leo rubbed his noise into the soft material.

"ma-ma" Leo stumbled out. Draco stood in shock holding the teary faced little boy in his arms.

* * *

Groaning Draco rubbed his tired face in frustration. The young man glared at the clock on the wall. 2am, great I can't call now. 'Grr I hate this!' Draco thought to himself, turning restlessly in bed the blankets wrapping themselves around him.

'Maybe I should just call- No! I can't it wouldn't be fair. Just call her you dolt! No I'll wake her up, not cool man, not cool. Get over your-fucking-self and ri-'

Doo-dily-doo-dilly-doo…

Draco shot out of bed and threw himself at the cell phone sitting on Hermione's bedside table. Quickly he pressed the green button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello. Draco Malfoy speaking." He said breathlessly.

"…Draco… you're up." Hermione's strained voice said through the phone.

"Yeah. I was thinking about calling you actually." Draco said, instantly regretting it.

"Hahaha… It took a lot for me to call you too." Hermione laughed, Draco joined in marveling at how she could fix things with a few words.

"Good thing you did, I would have sat here for another four hours debating the idea before u picked up the phone." Draco said making Hermione laugh.

"I was sitting here missing you and thinking about Christmas." Hermione told him.

"The same reason I was going to call you, hahaha. But Christmas isn't something I've thought about" Draco told her a grin on his face, she missed him!

"Well Christmas is soon and we haven't done much thinking about it. It's going to be Rose and Leo's first Christmas without their family. I think we should do something they'll remember, at least Rose will." Hermione explained.

"Hmm… yeah that's a good point, what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of getting them both teddy bears especially for them. They have no toys like that and you can keep a teddy forever I've still got mine from that age."

"I like that idea; I'll have to think on what to get them both…. What's your favorite colour?" Draco added on.

"Ah… Purple, why?"

"Just wondering, I don't know much about you."

"We can always fix that. What's your favorite colour?"

"… I've never really thought about it. Dark colors?"

"Hahaha, dark colors? I think I can remember that. What's your favorite thing to do? And don't say Quidditch!"

"Ha… um well let's see, my favorite thing to do at the moment is play with Leo and Rose."

"How about when you're not playing with the children's?"

"Another thing I haven't thought about. I like listening to music and running things."

"Hmm... that helps now I know what to get you for Christmas I can go shopping now!" Hermione said brightly.

"Christmas shopping! I have to take Rose and Leo with me to do that doesn't I?"

"Yep, that should be a fun experience for you. Take Blaise and his kids too; make it an outing."

"I'll do just that" Draco said cringing.

* * *

Most wizards and witches had fond memories from Hogwarts and their years at the school. Draco was starting to think that Hogwarts would be the start of those memories; they would take him places.

"But I don't want to wear it!!" Susan whined as they tramped through the snow in hogsmead. Draco shook his head in dismay; this might not be one of those memories.

"Susan you will wear your coat. I don't care if you're not cold, you will wear it!" Blaise told her sternly as they went into 'Master Gift Givers and Trinkets'. Draco did as he was told and convinced his good friend that it would be a good idea to take four children out into the snow to do some Christmas shopping.

'Master Gift Givers and Trinkets' was a quiet little shop tucked in a corner of Hogsmead. Not many Hogwarts students entered the shop because it had earned the title of 'an old ladies shop'; a shop that only mothers and grandmothers would buy from. It was partly true, but it was people like Draco and his friends that had spread the rumor in the first place.

'Master Gift Givers and Trinkets' was, however, the perfect shop for buying gifts for anyone. And Draco and his friends were good customers and told their families and the people in there circles about the shop, bringing in good business for Master Bettybobs and his brother Stu.

The chimes above the shop door tinkled as Draco ushered Rose and Toby in the door, fixing Leo's position on his hip. The shop was warm and smelt like it always did; spice and dew.

"Mr Malfoy! Mr Zabini! How nice it is to see you again! Oh and who's this? Aren't they adorable?" Stu said coming into the shop through a beaded curtain behind the counter. Stu loved little children and was slightly flamboyant.

"Hello Stu, this here is Rose and Leo my charges. And this is Toby and Susan, Blaise's charges. We're here to do a bit of Christmas shopping." Draco said putting Leo down on the counter. Leo squealed and held his arms out to Stu. Stu looked at Draco wistfully, Draco hide a chuckle and nodded. Stu picked Leo up and held him softly in his arms.

"I wish I could have children" Draco heard Stu say under his breath.

"Ah! Mr Malfoy! How can I help you?" Master Bettybobs greeted coming out of the same beaded curtain as Stu had. Master Bettybobs was the same as Draco's father and Stu was closer to Draco and Blaise's age. Seeing Stu playing with a cackling Leo Master Bettybobs shook his head before greeting Blaise.

"We're doing a bit of Christmas shopping, master Bettybobs." Blaise said as he bent down to re-tie Toby's shoe.

"How wonderful I love Christmas. Now, who are you shopping for today?" Master Bettybobs asked coming around the counter. Draco and Blaise looked at each other before looking back at the shop owner.

"Everyone." They said, making the older man laugh.

"I'm sure I can help you in your quest for the perfect gift for everyone. And it's your lucky day today boys. I just got a whole lot of new stock in, including your mother's favorite perfume I believe Mr Zabini!" Master Bettybobs said, leading the boys and their charges to his perfume section. Stu stayed behind to man the desk with a bubbly Leo.

* * *

Draco sighed in relief as they entered the 'Three Broomsticks' for lunch: they'd spend the whole morning shopping for everyone and Draco was happy with his haul. Draco had gotten his mother a ring holder in the shape of a hand made out of marble. He got his father a new cane wand holder. Professor Snape, a toxic warning alarm for when some concoction he's made is too toxic for humans to drink. Blaise, a new set of oil paint and Pansy a special book on Clothing designs. All his other friends and their partners had been bought family board games.

But Draco's favorite gifts were the ones he got the people he lived with. For Hermione he bought a purple lily made of amethyst on a silver chain and some beautiful lily-of-the-valley perfume. He thought he'd chosen well as lilies were her favorite flowers and she liked purple. For Rose, Draco had bought a book on magical and non magical creatures and a bag of muggle sweets, which Hermione would kill him for. And for Leo he got a set of Quidditch balls made for small children.

Smiling to himself, Draco could not wait for Christmas. Which reminded him, Hermione would be home soon.

Draco pulled out a bottle for Leo as the waitress brought their orders to the table. Thanking her, Draco and Blaise fed their charges. Looking around at Leo and Rose, he didn't know what he would do when it was time to give the children up. Draco thought of the conversation he'd had with Hermione last night, none of it had been about that looming date.

Draco shook himself out of his thinking state just as Potter and his little boy walked into the 'Three Broomsticks'.

"David!" Rose squealed, leaping up and running to hug the 7-year-old boy who hugged her back much like little children do in those photos on the cards.

"Hello Rose" Potter said squatting down next to the pair. "Where is Draco?"

"Right here Harry. Care to join us?" Draco said as he watched Rose and David chatter full of excitement. Harry smiled, nodding in thanks he pulled up chair next to Rose and Blaise.

"How've you been Harry?" Blaise asked, cutting up Toby's meat pie for him. The boys had been getting on well while their partners had been way. They had to really, as the children were all friends and they needed help from each other to look after their charges.

"Just dandy, I'm so lucky I've only got David to lot after. I feel sorry for Ron some days though." Harry said before ordering lunch for himself and David.

"Don't say that too loudly Harry he'd have your head for saying that. You know what's he's like jumping to conclusions, he'll start thinking you believe he can't cope." Draco warned him. Harry nodded smiling at the thought of Ron.

"Dragon, I don't like my cake." Rose said, pushing her cake around with her spoon, flinging it everywhere.

"Why not Rose?" Draco asked

"It doesn't taste like the cake Mia makes." Rose grumbled.

"Then you don't have to eat it. Harry what is up with Hermione and baking anyway?" Draco asked seeing this as the perfect time to ask. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Hermione bakes when she'd happy or in a calm mood. She cleans when she's sad. But there about the only emotions that are predictable for her I'm sorry to say. Her baking is amazing isn't it?" Harry told Draco.

"Hell yeah! I love her Apple pies." Draco said.

"Oh have you tried her Christmas cake?" Harry asked.

* * *

"Oh come on Leo it's alright." Draco said, bouncing the boy gently hoping to put him asleep. Leo had started crying an hour ago and hadn't stopped. Draco had tried everything top make him stop but nothing was working and now he was really starting to worry.

"Why don't you try singing to him? It's what my daddy used to do." Rose's quiet voice said from the doorway. She had been playing in her room but must have decided to come see why Leo was still upset.

Draco looked at her for a moment, thinking the idea through.

"Okay I'll try anything at the moment. What did your father sing; anything in particular?" Draco asked pacing with the small boy. Smiling Rose ran and got the note from Hermione off the fridge, she turned it over and gave it to him on the back was a song in Hermione's handwriting. She must have had the same problem at some point too, Draco thought then he remembered one of the instructions. It was about singing to the children.

"Alright let's give this a go…

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a Billy goat._

_And if that Billy goat won't pull,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_

_Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

To Draco's amazement Leo was asleep in his arms, smiling softly Draco put Leo on the mat he'd laid down for Rose and Leo to play on in the living room.

"I knew that would work!" Rose whispered happily. Grinning at her, Draco put on a movie for Rose to watch until dinner. Sitting in his chair by the fire Draco stared at Leo's sleeping form thinking.

'Hermione's going to be home soon, maybe tomorrow or the next day even! I'll need to clean this place up a bit before she gets home.' _'It'd be a smart idea seeing as it's a tip!' _'You're back…great!' _'I never left.' _'Hmm well then you can go disappear again.' _'I will do n-'_

Just then a mass of curls walked into Draco's line of vision. Curls that could only belong to one person.

Draco was out of his seat in seconds (giving poor Rose a fright) and flying over the couch before he stopped dead, right in front of a smiling Hermione. Without waiting for a hello, Draco wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in her mass of curls.

"You're home" He whispered, pulling Hermione closer to him.

"Yes I'm finally home." Hermione croaked wrapping her arms around him, her tears soaking into Draco's shirt.

"Mia!" Rose said, bowling over her toys to reach Hermione. Rose clung to her legs in a hug; laughing, Hermione bent down slightly to pick her up. Draco's grip only loosened enough to allow Rose to fit into the hug.

"I missed you all so much" Hermione told them, kissing both Rose and Draco on the cheek.

"I missed you too Mia, now you're home you can teach me alphabets again!" Rose told her eyes bright with joy.

"Where's Leo?" Hermione asked looking around to see a little crawling Leo heading her way.

Hermione broke free of Draco and put down Rose before scooping up Leo and kissing him on both cheeks.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma" Leo mumbled making Hermione cry.

* * *

Much later that night, once they'd finally got Leo and Rose to bed after a very long dinner with everyone catching up on their news. (All the boys were so happy to have their partners back they promised to take part in everything more.) Hermione crawled into bed next to Draco, so happy to be home and in her own bed.

To her surprise Draco wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. He'd decided he wanted to do this now and not have to wait until she fell asleep. Sighing, Hermione snuggled into him, relieved for the warmth his body gave off.

"Hermione" Draco's voice whispered.

"Yes?" Hermione breathed.

"Will you promise me something?"

"If I can, sure."

"Promise never to leave again." Draco asked, his voice almost pleading.

"I can't promise that. But I promise to try my best." Hermione said, turning her head up to smile at him in the dark.

"Hmm… good enough… I missed you Hermione." Draco said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before going to sleep. Hermione hide her blush, rubbing her cold nose into Draco's warm chest.

* * *

**You know the drill! Review. **


	19. Litte Talks

**Hey all! I know its been very long. I only rememberd this ff when i was sent a review the other day. So this piece isn'y edited yet but I thought I should put it up so I can get on to the next one.**

**VP xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Last time:**

"Hermione" Draco's voice whispered.

"Yes?" Hermione breathed.

"Will you promise me something?"

"If I can, sure."

"Promise never to leave again." Draco asked, his voice almost pleading.

"I can't promise that. But I promise to try my best." Hermione said, turning her head up to smile at him in the dark.

"Hmm… good enough… I missed you Hermione." Draco said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before going to sleep. Hermione hide her blush, rubbing her cold nose into Draco's warm chest.

**Now:**

"Can you say, Paa-Paa?" Draco asked the little boy balanced on his knee. Leo looked at Draco as if he thought Draco had lost a few brain cells.

"Paa-Paa?" Draco tried again. He didn't even know why he was trying to teach Leo such a personal name for himself. Maybe his pride just needed it.

"Mama!" the little blonde boy said brightly, his smile revealed pearly white nubs coming out of his gums.

"Not mama, Papa." Draco said fighting down a grin at the little boys face; it was now scrunched up in confusion.

"ma-ma" Leo stated determined, pointing to the kitchen doorway. There stood Hermione with a plate full of her biscuits; she was trying very hard not to laugh at the scene.

"Hmm, yes that's mama and I'm papa. Are you able to say that little man?" Draco asked using his pet name for the little boy.

"Don't push him too much Draco, he'll say it in his own time." Hermione cautioned as she placed the tray of biscuits on the coffee table. Taking one she handed it to Leo who promptly stuffed it into his mouth. Smiling Hermione lent over and kissed his chubby cherub cheek.

"You gum on that baby." She told him, taking a biscuit for herself.

"Now how am I going to get him to say papa?" Draco whined Scowling Hermione stuffed a biscuit into Draco's mouth. Hermione laughed at his shocked face making him shiver a little. He liked that laugh. Now that he thought about it Hermione's laugh didn't sound like it did originally. It was a far fetch from his mothers laugh and he didn't even know how they'd mistaken it for it.

Draco was brought out of his musing by the portrait opening. Rose was back from spending the day with Susan, hopefully she'd been teaching that girl some lessons on how to be polite.

"Dragon! Dragon!" Rose said as she ran up to his chair stopping short next to his arm.

"Yes Rosie?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Do you love me?" Rose asked bluntly, Draco and Hermione froze not knowing where that had come from. Draco looked at Hermione for help but only found the same look of bewilderment.

"Of course I do Rose. I love all of you." Draco said patting her on the head lovingly. He was shocked to find that he wasn't lying.

"Why do you ask Rosie?" Draco asked curious as to how the idea formed in her little head.

"'cause Susan said Blaise and Jenny loved her so she should get the last cookie. Jenny got mad and told Susan off then she got a time out and I got the last cookie!" Rose said in a rush and with a proud smile on her face for scoring the last cookie.

"A couple more weeks with Ginny and Susan will be a very polite well behaved young girl." Hermione said. Draco looked at her in doubt, Hermione smiled at him before handing Rose a biscuit.

* * *

"Stop them Dragon!"

"Papa, Papa!"

"Draco what are you doing?!" Wild yells flew around Draco; he was standing in a court yard in some foreign land.

Draco turned and turned trying to find the direction of the voices.

"Why Draco?"

"You said you loved us."

"Papa" Draco covered his ears and closed his eyes, hoping the voices would disappear and he'd be free of there pleading and questions. Where was he? Why was he here? Why were these voices taunting him?

"Dray-co" A chillingly sweet voice called. Draco opened his eyes to see a woman in long green robes walking towards him; she shone with light that made her features unrecognisable.

She rapped her arms around Draco's waist; slowly Draco lowered his hands from his ears and rapped his own around her waist.

"Hmm, isn't this nice? Aren't you glade you gave up that horrible life of whinny children and mudbloods?" The woman asked her voice just the same chilly sweetness.

"What do you mean gave up?" Draco questioned confused as to why this woman was being so… close?

"Don't be silly Dray-co you must remember that argument. You smashed that dirty mudblood into the dirt were she belongs. And the children! Disgusting little things." The woman gave a rib cracking laugh. Draco was shocked and stepped away from her. How could she say these things about Hermione and the kids? Why was she saying them?

"Who are you and why are you saying this?" Draco asked his voice shaking.

"Why I'm you wife, silly"

"AAHHH!" Draco yelled as he sat up in bed, panting franticly. Looking around he found himself in their room in Hogwarts.

"Draco? What's wrong?" A groggy Hermione asked peering though half closed eyes.

"Nothing just a bad dream." Draco said lying back down in bed. Hermione kissed his cheek and rapped her arms around him.

"Well it's over now." She muttered before going back to sleep.

No sleep was going to come to Draco though; he had a lot of thinking to do. Maybe a visit to his godfather tomorrow was in order.

* * *

Taking a deep breath Draco knocked on the door of the one man didn't take shit from him… and made him face the fact of life.

He held his breath as he waited foe the dark silky 'enter' to come through the door.

"Enter" A voice said through the door. Releasing his breath Draco opened the door.

"Draco. What can I do for you?" Professor Snape asked from behind his mahogany desk.

"I need some advice." He said breathlessly. Draco gulped when the man across from him raised his eyebrows.

"Sit down Draco." Snape said putting down his pen. His black eyes followed Draco as he moved across the room and took the horribly uncomfortable set in front of Snape's desk.

"Now what is it?" Snape inquired.

"Well it's about the kids… and Hermione."

"Hermione?" Snape asked slightly amused.

"It's been Hermione for a long time now professor." Draco snapped settling in to the sit, feeling more comfortable now.

Snape didn't reply just waited stared at his godson.

"It's just… I mean what do I do!? Like, I love those kids so much and I just don't know how to do good by them." Draco said waving his hand about.

"Hermione does the best she can but there is only so much she can do. And ever since she's been back I haven't wanted to ever let those happy little moments that we have together fly out the window."

Snape sighed ass the young man across from him trailed off his speech.

"Draco I'm going to tell you what my father should have told me. The most important thing a man can do for his children is to love their mother." Snape said parting a piece of wisdom he wished he'd been told at Draco's age.

"Now that doesn't mean you have to be_ in_ love with her. You just need to find something you love about the girl and hold on to that. I believe it won't go unnoticed by the small people or Hermione."

Draco sat in silence trying to think over what his godfather had just suggested. It didn't seem like such a bad plan.

"Thanks professor, I should probably go now." Draco said smiling at the dark man in font of him.

As Draco got up and headed for the door Snape's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Remember Draco, time with those children you care for so much is running short. You need to make you decision."

* * *

Now press the little review button, I'd like to know what you guys still think of this ff.


End file.
